Kanto Journey
by Bait Master
Summary: This is my first ever FanFic, but I think i will go well. It will be a bit lemony, but not constantly. Follow Clyfford and Seraphine's journey through Kanto, as they encounter villains, partners, and maybe even love. (Kinda corny but I'll have fun with it)
1. Chapter 1: First Steps

**CH 1: First Steps**

I woke up to a Pidgey pecking at my window. I looked over at the clock. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed. "I'm gonna be late!" I sped to the shower like a Lucario and rinsed in the gentle stream of water. I grabbed my black-rimmed, dorky looking glasses and then threw on my classic, everyday outfit; Khaki cargo shorts, a Turquoise t-shirt, plain ankle socks, and Hi-Tops designed to look like Ultra Balls. Finally, I rustled my short strawberry-blonde hair so that it wasn't too perfect, or too messy. I could almost see a glimmer in my green eyes.

As I sped down the stairs, my mom gave me a supportive smile. "I won't be able to get you up all the time, Clyfford. My baby boy is all grown up," she whimpered.

"I'm eighteen now mom," I protested. "But if it makes you happy, I will always be your baby boy." Then I gave her a big hug.

"Go get 'em Clyff," she sighed as she watched her baby boy walk out the front door, on his way to become a man.

As I ran out the door, I saw my childhood friend, Seraphine. We grew up doing everything together. It wasn't until 4 years ago that I saw something more in her. The was she smiled at me, laughed at my jokes, and gave me big friendly hugs all made me crazy. Her long blonde hair smelled like a Roselia's Sweet Scent, her hands were as soft as a Skitty's fur, and her body, my Arceus her body, was like a cross between a Lopunny and a Gardevoir. I'd be lying if I said I never thought of her while masterbaiting. She was perfect. I fell for her. Hard. Too bad I was too scared to ever tell her my feelings. I looked down at her and she stood in a sassy pose, trying not to smile. Her beautiful grey eyes said otherwise.

"Dude, hurry up!" Seraphine teased, breaking her poor poker face. "Do you want to get a Rattata?"

"Hey, my Rattata would still be in the top percentage of all Rattata," I retorted, smirking. Seraphine did her _kawaii_ laugh. Damn I love that laugh. I would never have the balls to tell her that, though.

As we approached the lab, I looked around Pallet Town. It had grown quite a bit since Red became champ. Aspiring trainers came here in an attempt to start adventures, but many just settled down, growing the town to almost triple its original size. Sixteen years later, here we are. A lot has changed since Red's time. Not only was he beaten by some Ethan kid, but the rules for trainers have changed too. The age to become an official trainer is now eighteen, where it used to be ten. Even the Professor has changed. Remember hearing about that Blue kid? The one who was a total dick? After he was beaten by Red, he became rather humble and ended up going to Smogon University. He got his PhD and took over for his gramps, who now resides in the Sevii Islands.

Speak of the devil. We just arrived at Professor Blue's Lab. We walked in to see the twenty-six year old genius fiddling with some Pokedexes. He looked up and it took him a second to realize who we were.

"Oh, you're my new recruits, aren't you? I just finished updating these old Dexes. The have National Dex capabilities and some other nice features as well, like a camera and even a GBA emulator," He stated proudly. "Don't tell Officer Jenny about that last one though." He smiled slyly. "Are you ready to pick your partners?"

"Yes sir!" Sera and I chimed.

"Be my guests."

Sera and I both looked at each other. "Ladies first," I joked.

"How about we both chose at the same time," she said calmly. "That way we avoid someone picking the super effective type."

"Fair enough."

"On three. One, two… three!"

"Squirtle!" I yelled.

"Charmander!" Sera exclaimed.

"Sorry Sera," I said sheepishly.

"Its all good," she giggled, in her _kawaii_ way.

We both grabbed our partners and let them out.

"Squir squir!" The little blue turtle cried.

"Char!" The lizard roared (I was a baby roar).

"Excellent choices," Blue remarked. "would you like to give them nicknames?"

I looked down at my little guy. He beamed up at me with pure admiration. It may have seemed rather soon to say, but we were gonna be buddies. "I'll call you Tank," I said. I could tell he liked the name. He pumped a fist in the air and acted like a pure badass. I like this turtle.

I saw Sera giggle a bit and then turn to her Charmander. "I'll call you Sunny," Sera shined. The Charmander jumped up and down a bit, waving around its tail. She seemed just as happy as Sera.

"Well that settles it then," Blue said. " Take these Pokedexes and travel the world! Have adventures! Catch new companions! Be the best you can be!" Blue declared. "I know that you can both do it."

"Thanks Professor," I replied.

"No thanks needed."

And with that, a whole new chapter of my life began to unfold.


	2. Chapter 2: A Blooming Flower

**CH 2: A Blooming Flower**

Sera and I walked out of the lab like hotshots. I high fived all the neighborhood kids, and Tank followed doing the same. The kids loved it.

Walking back home I told Sera I still needed to pack.

"Oh don't worry. I haven't even started either," she responded giggling.

"Alright. Meet at your place when we're done?" I asked.

"Sounds good."

I walked home with Sera. We split up on my street, and she waved goodbye for now. I entered my house and found my mom watching a really bad Spanish soap opera… At least the Ludicolo was good at comic relief.

"How'd it go?" Mom asked.

"You tell me," I said, revealing my little buddy.

"Squir!" Tank cried, as he ran up and hugged my mom's leg.

"He's adorable!" She cooed.

"I gotta go pack. Don't let him do anything stupid." I said.

"Trust me," she joked, "what he can do will be half as stupid as you did as a kid."

"Yeah, yeah," I couldn't help crack a smile at my mom's spot on roast.

I walked upstairs and began to pack everything into my dad's old military backpack. Being one of the few things he left behind when he died in the Pokemon War, I cherished it. I carefully placed some underwear, shirts, pants, shorts, and my favorite grey hoodie into the bag. I grabbed plenty of socks, too. Then I packed all my toiletries and boom. All done.

I galloped down the stairs with my bag.

"Mom, I'm ready to go." I said. "I have a feeling Sera will be a while though. I'll go say my goodbyes and come back for my stuff in a bit. Can you keep an eye on Tank?"

"Of course dear," She responded. "He loves my soaps by the way."

I looked at Tank and saw him drooling water at the sight of an attractive spanish trainer. I just shook my head and chuckled.

I left the house and made a beeline for the Oak's House. Inside I was greeted by Daisy. Her shoulder length blonde hair was very unfitting with her massive bust and great body. She smiled, stood up, and hugged me without a word. After a 10 second hug (plenty of time to feel her boobs against me and give me a bit of a boner) she backed away and finally spoke.

"I can't believe it," she sighed. "After years of babysitting, you are finally grown up and ready for the world."

I simply smiled. I couldn't do much else. I was hiding my boner and trying to act cool, while also pondering why such a perfect creature had still not found a steady boyfriend after 34 years. I mean come on! Who the hell wouldn't want her.

"You know," she whispered, looking down, "you're an adult now."

All i could think was, _Holy shit. No fucking way. Is she going where I hope she's going with this?_

"I have dated a few boys in my life, but I've never met the right one," she said, blushing a deep crimson. "Mostly because Gramps never liked any of them. He's gone now though. And I'm pretty sure I have figured out what type of boy he'd approve of." With that she looked me in the eyes and gently caressed my face with her cute hands. Then she leaned in, closed her eyes, and kissed me. It wasn't like she wanted to make out; It was just a real, passionate, kiss. I felt my face ignite. I didn't know what to do… It was my first kiss. She finally pulled away from the kiss.

"I know that I'm older than you," she whimpered, "but I have to know. For some time now, I have felt like you are the one. I'm probably wrong, but I just want to give it a shot. If I feel like it isn't right, this never happened. Okay?"

All I could do was nod.

"Okay. Then follow me," Daisy said seductively.

She began to walk up the stairs. I followed like a dog. Once we reached her room, she closed the door and sat me down on the bed. She then began to strip.

Being the shy, good girl she was, she looked down as she did it, going slowly. Beneath her green sundress wete pure white panties… They were soaked. She undid her hair and then her bra, allowing her perfect bust to be free. She walked towards me and leaned in.

"I've never done this before," she whispered with a shaky voice.

"Neither have I," I admitted.

To this she looked me in the eye with delight and said, "That's the first item on the list checked off." I really hoped I wasn't 'the one' because I had an aching feeling that she'd be clingy, but at the same time, i _really_ wanted to be 'the one.'

"I've kinda always fantasized about being taken by a gentle, but dominant man," she admitted.

"I can do that," I was almost drooling my words.

With that I grabbed her and put her on the bed. I slowly spread her legs and stared at the damp dam that was between me and manhood. I slid off her snow white panties and looked deep into her eyes. She seemed to be crying tears of joy. I crept closer to her blooming flower and began to smell its sweet nectar. My Arceus. I love this smell. I began to taste it. As soon as my tongue touched it, Daisy moaned loudly… and my boner began to almost tear trough my shorts. It tasted sweet. It was wonderful. I began to feast on her mound, like the Mightyena I was. She was overjoyed. She grasped my hair and arched her back. Then she it climax.

"I looooove youuuu!" She screamed.

My shorts were rather wet now. While she recovered, I slipped off my clothes. Her half open eyes followed my member. For such a good girl, she was almost begging me to ravage her. I got back on the bed, this time on my knees.

"Can I put it in?" I asked, blushing at the weirdness of that question.

"Wait," she whimpered. She pushed me onto my back and got on her belly. "Let me prepare you first." She gently grasped my dick with both hands, treating it like an ancient artifact. She slowly lowered her warm mouth around my cock. Damn it felt good.

"Holy shit, Daisy!" I moaned.

I then heard her say, muffled by my member, "I'm not done yet."

Then she took all 7 inches of my cock into her throat. She didn't even gag. She just looked innocently up at me as I nearly screamed in pleasure. She continued to bob up and down on me staring into my eyes. As I looked back into her eyes, I felt my cock warm up.

"I'm gonna cum," I moaned. "Where do you want it?"

"In my mouth," she said, muffled.

The warmth of her mouth and my member became one. I grunted and released my seed into her throbbing throat. I heard her moan as she swallowed every drop.

She laid back, gasping for air. Her bust rose and fell, jiggling with every breath.

"You're wonderful," I gasped.

"Thanks."

"Are you ready now?" I asked.

"Yes," she whimpered. "Give me all of your love."

Damn. She was really fucking hot.

I crawled up to her and caressed her curved hips. I looked at her lovingly and slowly approached her entrance.

"Fuck me," she begged. "PLEASE."

My Arceus she was making me harder. I mean seriously I was already at +6 and she managed to bring me up to +7 at least!

"Okay," I responded. I slowly entered her beautiful pussy. I felt some resistance. I looked up at Daisy's perfect face. She nodded. I pushed past her hymen. She squealed and clung to my body with all of her limbs. I began to thrust at a decent pace.

"Oh my! You're so big! Don't stop!" She screamed. I felt like a man. I was fucking a woman 16 years older than me, and giving her the time of her life.

"Faster! Faster! PLEASE." Daisy moaned. I picked up the pace, making loud clapping noises between my thighs and Daisy's flawless ass. I began to feel the warm sensation again.

"Daisy I'm gonna blow!" I yelled. "I'm pulling out!"

"No!" She moaned lustfully. "I'm on birth control… Give me all you have."

We both started moaning profusely. Daisy then screamed, "I'm cumming!"

Shortly after, I did the same. I felt my seed shoot deep into her flower. She simply moaned as her tight pussy contracted around me, sucking me dry.

After a moment, I pulled out and rolled over. "That was," I panted.

"Amazing?" She finished my sentence, looking deep into my eyes.

"So am I," I prodded, "the one?"

"I'm not sure," she responded, still gasping for air. I looked down at her pussy and saw my cum and her blood slowly trickling out. "But one thing's for sure," she panted. "Who ever you do marry will be a lucky woman."

She cuddled my torso and kissed my cheek, her bust rubbing my right arm. "Next time you come to visit with your mom," she sighed, "maybe you could come take me on a proper date. Assuming of course you are not dating Sera by then," she said slyly.

"I don't like Sera like that," I retorted, blushing deep red.

"Oh please," Daisy muttered. "The only reason I fucked you was to prepare you for her. Well, that and I've always found you cute. And that I was still a virgin. But whatever."

"So what was all that 'the one' crap then!" I said, slightly pissed.

"I can tell you're upset," Daisy cooed. "I'm sorry. Honest. I just needed to make sure you were a man before you left on your journey. Besides, I wasn't joking about the date thing, even if you are dating Sera." She winked at me and kissed my shoulder.

"I honestly can't stay mad at you," I replied.

"You should go now," she sighed. "Adventure and Sera's pussy await." She smirked a bit and got up. As she walked over to the bathroom to clean up, I watched her cute ass jiggle.

_She must hide all that sass and pure evil in the form of her tits and butt_, I thought, laughing to myself. _At least I'll have a fuck buddy if things go poorly with Sera. Hell, even if they went well._ But I knew I couldn't do that to Sera. If she accepted me, I'd even consider it. Well… Maybe with Daisy I would.


	3. Chapter 3: The Last Goodbye

**CH 3: The Last Goodbye and The New Hello**

After lying in Daisy's bed for a few minutes, I got up and got dressed again. By the time I was finished, Daisy had just exited the shower. She walked over, wrapped in a towel, and kissed my forehead. I then hugged her goodbye.

As I left the Oak household, I saw Seraphine exiting her house just down the street. "Heeeyyy~," she called out. "Did you finish your goodbyes?"

"Not Yet," I yelled back. _I did finish Daisy though! Zing! I'm so funny_, I thought. "Just have to see my mom."

"OK. See you at Route 1!"

With that I headed back to my house. When I came to the tiny white home, I felt an urge to cry. I was finally an adult. I was a Spearow leaving the nest. I wiped my face and walked up to the door.

"Hi mom," I said sheepishly. She could tell I was a bit emotional. Not saying a word, she walked over and hugged me. A nice long, loving hug. When she pulled away, she was glassy-eyed.

"Honey, do your best out there. Treat your Pokemon like family and you will never be lonely. Don't forget to visit though. And most importantly, keep Sera safe." She was almost sobbing.

"I will, Mom," I responded with a shaky voice.

"Now go before I change my mind," she smiled and let me go.

I grabbed my gear and called out to Tank. He pulled away from the TV and waddled over, smiling. He was ready for adventure.

Not more than 3 minutes later, Tank and I reached Route 1. We found Sera and Sunny playing in the grass.

"Hey, Sera."

"All done? Great! Time to battle~!"

"Oh, boy. You're always so crazy!"

"Can it, noob!" She responded playfully. "Sunny and I have battled two whole Pidgeys! Prepare to be destroyed!" She giggled. So cute. "Go, Sunny!"

"Char!" Sunny cried.

"Alright, Tank! Show her your moves!" I replied.

"Squir squir!" He said, taunting Sunny with his tiny turtle hand.

"Sunny! Use Ember!" Sera commanded. The little lizard sprang into action.

"Cha-cha-cha-cha!" Sunny grunted as she opened fire on Tank.

"Tank! Use Tackle!" I called.

"Squir!" He replied. Tank charged through the burning blitz of glowing embers. He was almost unfazed by the attack. He blasted through the fire and took Sunny to the ground, Luchador style. Apparently he learned a few things from Mom's soaps. "Gragleglarb," Tank gargled... I think attempting a roar?

"Good job, Tank! Tackle again before she gets up!"

"Squirrr-TLE!" Tank pummeled Sunny as she attempted to get up using his full body weight and shrinking into his shell. He landed by Sera's feet, spinning slowly.

"Sunny?! Are you okay?" Sera asked, concerned.

"Char…" Sunny's eyes seemed to be swirling. Then she fainted.

"Tank! Good work! Return!" I activated his Pokeball and the red light pulled him in. I turned to Sera. "Beginners Luck, I guess," I said. "Sorry for being so harsh."

"It's fine," Sera sighed, returning Sunny. "I guess I need to train on more than just two Pidgeys."

"What a show!" A snotty voice jeered from behind us. We spun around to see a tall, muscular, purpled-haired boy in expensive clothing watching us.

"Who are you?" Sera asked.

"I'm just a, oh let's say… Battle enthusiast." He chuckled at his own comment. Then he looked up and down at Sera, checking her out without any effort to hide it.

"What are you lookin' at buddy?!" I almost charged him. I was getting really defensive, really fast. Something about him was… Off.

"Enjoying this fine lady," He replied, slowly advancing towards her. He went to reach out to touch her hair and she slapped his hand away.

"Back off, creep!" She blurted. He staggered back, smirking.

"Feisty… I like that."

"If you don't leave now, I swear to Arceus I will level you." I said angrily.

"Fine. Protect your whore all you want," He replied with a devilish grin.

"THAT'S IT!" I went to run at him, but Sera got in the way.

"It's fine, Clyff. He's just an ass." Sera seemed upset by his remark, but still wanted to keep the peace. "Let's get going."

We began to walk towards Viridian City. Purple-hair McDouchebag headed for Pallet Town. As we walked away, he yelled, "See you around, friends."

"Later, dickbag," Sera replied. I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: The Old Man and The Bee

**CH 4: The Old Man and The Bee**

We avoided some tall grass and made it halfway through Route 1. It was a quiet walk. Neither of us knew what to say about that guy… Or that I had just flipped out when another guy tried to touch her. My throat was swollen from nervousness.

"Hey." Sera whispered. She stopped walking. We turned toward each other.

"What?" I was dying inside. _I'm done_, I thought. _She's gonna call me out on crushing on her!_

"Thanks. For back there." She said, looking down. She was drawing on the dirt road with her Love Ball Hi-Tops. She looked up. "If you weren't there, I really don't know if I could have defended myself."

"Of course you could have," I whispered back. "We both know you could have taken that jerk."

"Thanks anyway," she said, smiling. Then she embraced me. I was so fucking happy. After a moment, she loosened up and said, "Let's get going."

"Sure thing." I caught one last whiff of her perfume as she let go and began to walk. After being dazed for a second or two, I broke out of my trance and caught up.

A few minutes later we arrived in Viridian City. There was a nice little pond, a small downtown area with a Pokémon Center and Pokémart, and a bunch of houses. I could barely see the roof of the Gym in the distance. It's brown colored shingles mocked Tank and I. Someday, we would destroy that place.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SCOUNDRELS!" Sera and I heard the yelling of an old man behind some trees to our left. Without a word we looked at each other and after a millisecond glance we bolted towards the distress call.

When we rounded the large trees we saw an old man flailing his cane about and grumbling at two muscular cue balls that looked like the were about to burst from their 3 piece suits.

"We don't want no trouble gramps," the shorter one grunted in a gruff voice.

"Yeah! Just give us that Pokémon ya got," the towering one echoed.

"You want this Pokémon? Okay then. Pickles! Let's show them a thing or two!" The old man dropped the ball from his belt. I was sure he didn't have the strength to take the two neanderthals. However, when the ball hit the ground a red ray of light burst into action. A large bee took shape and let out a cry.

"Drilllll!" Pickles let out a roar.

"Uh oh," the cue balls said simultaneously.

"Pickles, let's give them the full experience!" As the old man yelled this, he lifted his cane off the ground. Sera and I looked at each other confused. The feeble man had somehow gained the strength to stand unhelped. He touched a small stone that was impeded in a knot of the woody cane. All of a sudden, pink light flowed from both the stone and Pickles. As the light grew its strongest, an orb of pure white energy surrounded the big bee. Then, he burst out of the cocoon of raw power and a spectrum colored symbol the shape of an "s" appeared above him for a moment until vanishing. Pickles was now more streamlined, had much sharper definition, and looked more menacing than before. His red eyes were slightly narrowed, his wings had become more aerodynamic, his legs were now sharp stingers, and his original stingers transformed into large lances. He looked similar, but at the same time extremely improved and advanced. Whatever happened, it was beautiful. As the Pokémon grew stronger, so did the old man. He was now standing firmly and held his cane like a military baton, ready to command his comrade.

"Pickles, give these boys a good old Twineedle!" The old man gracefully ordered.

"Beeee-DRILL!"

"YOW!"

"MOMMY!"

With one move, Pickles had sent the menacing mercs flying into the treeline. Sera and I stood in pure awe.

"What just happened..." Sera trailed off in a daze.

"That youngsters," the old man said turning around, "is called a strong bond. Pickles and I have been together for ages. We are inseparable."

The insect floated over to his master and seemed to lose all of his menacing looks. He stayed close and watched with a protective eye as the old man began to rely on his cane again. At the same time, Pickles began to glow white again and change back to normal. The old man almost slipped off his cane, but Pickles flew quick as a flash under his chest and supported him.

"What is that," I asked pointing to the stone stone in the man's cane.

"I'm not actually sure," he admitted. "I found it in the forest a couple of years ago. It was embedded in a large tree that housed the queen Beedrill. At the time, I had no idea. So, I went to investigate it. As I went to touch it, the queen became enraged and attempted to attack me. Pickles protected me his best, but it was clear he was going to lose. Then I noticed something. The queen had a round, vibrant stone clutched in her right leg. I grabbed grabbed it from her in the confusion and tossed it to Pickles. Then, I touched this stone and just hoped my hunch was right; the two stones somehow related to Beedrill. That's why the queen protected it. Fortunately, Pickles began to glow and then proceeded to hand the queen's tushie to her."

"Let's report this to Professor Oak at the Pokémon Center," Sera concluded. "You need to come with us," she told the old man.

"All right," he responded.

With that, we began to return downtown. It was only day one of our journey, but Sera and I were already making history.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakthrough

**CH 5: Breakthrough**

"... And then proceeded to hand the queen's tushie to her." The old man said, finishing his story a second time.

"Amazing... Based on this I believe you all have witnessed an advanced but also not permanent form form of evolution... And you said it requires two special stones?" Professor Oak said, scribbling down notes.

"Yes Sir," the old man affirmed.

"Cyff and Sera; on your journey look for more of these occurrences. If you see more, report them to me. Try to get pictures, video, and audio too. Good luck and thank you for the information. I need to get to work immediately. Smell ya later!"

"I can kinda see how he used to be a dick," Sera giggled after he signed off the call.

"Yeah," I laughed.

"Thank you so much, sir," Sera said to the old man.

"Don't mention it," he said, smiling. "Maybe we will meet again some day."

"I hope we do," Sera replied.

With that, the old man and his bee walked out of the Center and into the sunset.

"Its getting late," Sera said, yawning. She was right. It was already 7:13. We hadn't even had dinner. She must have heard my stomach rumble because then she said, "Don't worry. I packed dinner for both of us. I figured you would forget your own so I took care of it."

"Thanks," I said sheepishly.

"That's what friends do."

We walked up to the counter and spoke with Nurse Joy. Well... Sera did. I was in awe of her DD breasts and beautiful looks. Sera asked Joy to heal our Pokémon. She happily obliged. The smoking hot nurse had noticed my wandering eyes and given me a wink. Sera, thank Arceus, had turned around in search of the restrooms.

"I'm going to to the bathroom," she announced.

"I hope everything comes out alright," I joked. Sera just smirked.

As she was placing Sunny and Tank's Pokeballs on the healer, Nurse Joy slid me the bunking policy. "Do I have to worry about you two breaking rule number 3?" She asked suggestively.

I read rule number 3 and noticed it stated, "Only people 18 and older may share a room with a non-family member."

"Oh," I said, blushing. "We are 18, but we're just friends. We are going to take separate rooms."

"Is that so?" The nurse turned to me holding the Pokeballs in front of her perfect rack. She lowered her voice to a sensual whisper, "How about we share a bed?"

I almost pinched myself. "Hmmm!?" I hummed with a bright red face.

She slowly moved toward my face. "Being a nurse is a lonely job. It isn't often a veral young man like you walks in and doesn't have a girl on his arm." Our faces were inches apart. I could feel each breath she took. "Here are your rooms." She said, backing away and ruining the moment. "You take number 5 so I know where to find you." She handed me back the balls.

"Alright..." I was unsure what to make of Nurse Joy. She was either way too lonely or just messing with me. I just shook it off.

Sera returned from the bathroom to see me sitting on a cushion. Girls take forever in the bathroom. "I call room number 5," I said. "You get 6."

"Fine by me," Sera responded.

We went to Sera's room and had a feast of Teddiursa Grahams and Goldeen Crackers. It was delicious. Around 7:30 Sera said she was beat and shooed me out of her room.

I made the long 5 yard trip to my room last a lifetime. _If I truly think I love Sera, why am I willing to fuck all these other chicks? _As I entered my room I realized why. Sera's never shown the willingness to fuck me.

I sat down on the bed and thought it over. I liked Sera, but I was too wimpy to tell her. These other girls were throwing themselves at me. I laid down and just ran the situation through my head a hundred times; the one where I told Sera my feelings. Then I heard a knock at the door.


	6. Chapter 6: The Nurse's Knockers

**CH 6: The Nurse's Knockers**

When I opened the door Nurse Joy greeted me with the following statement; "Get completely naked, don't talk, and if you don't kiss me during sex I will bite your scrotum when I clean off your dick." Then she pushed her way in, locked the door, and proceeded to strip. I ripped off my clothes like an Ursaring. As soon as we saw each other naked, the Nurse tackled me onto the bed.

She locked tongues with me as tightly as a Clampearl's shell. She moaned deeply into my mouth. She pulled at my hair with her left hand and grasped my cock with her right. She was quickly stroking it, but it felt like a mixture or pain and pleasure. She had left my dick dry as a bone.

"Do- Do you maybe wanna get it wet?" I asked, wincing.

"No talking!" She growled and stroked harder. "Now," she said as she went into cowgirl position. "I want you to go in dry and fuck my brains out. Use that big cock of yours."

Her dirty talk turned me on. Then she slid down on me. At first I felt pain. She felt the pain, too. She seemed to enjoy it though. She began to move up and down repeatedly. The pain started to give way to insane pleasure. I watched her flawless tits bounce up and down until I was hypnotized. I almost didn't notice her soft moaning.

"Cum inside my whore pussy," Joy gasped. "I want to feel your hot load fill me up!"

I grabbed onto her curvy thighs and began pumping up into her as she rode down on me. Her moans started to grow, so she covered her mouth. I saw this and decided to pick up the pace. The slapping sound from our hot sex had become almost deafening. Joy arched back and let out a loud, lusty moan.

"I'm cumming," she squealed. Then I let out my load with a grunt. "Uahhhh! Yes, baby! Fill my cunt! Oh Arceus yes!" I really hoped my room was soundproof.

When I finished, I let go and laid back. Joy leaned over me, brushing my chest with hers. "Mmmmm... You're better than I expected. Tell you what. Your hard cock is not used to rough sex so how about I nurse it back to full health?" She slowly lifted herself off my dick and gave me a quick peck on the lips. She then pushed off my chest and went down to my crotch. After looking into my eyes for a moment, she began to very gently stroke my red and irritated shaft.

"Be careful... Its tender," I whimpered.

"Hush, honey," she whispered. "I'll take good care of you." Then she gave me a kiss on the pecker. She wrapped her wet mouth around me and began to clean up. She swallowed every drop of cum. She even reached down to her pussy and collected a sample. Afterwards, the nympho nurse got up to get dressed.

"I'm not going to clean out my pussy," she said sensually. "I'm going to leave your cum inside until my next shift is over. That way I can masturbate and pretend you're still fucking me."

After she finished dressing, Joy knelt next to my face and whispered, "I hope to see you again." She kissed my forehead and then left the room.

"What the fuck just happened," I muttered. I didn't know and I didn't care. The only thing on my mind was whether or not Sera heard all that.

I got up and checked my phone. Sure enough Sera had texted me asking, "What's going on in there?!" _Shit! How do I explain this?_ Not a second later Sera sent another text. It read, "Did you just fuck Nurse Joy?! Well done! No joke if I was a lesbian I'd be all over her! 'Night, sex machine ;)" _Well... Now maybe she'll get jealous? I guess I'm okay with that. Now I can't get hot lesbian sex between Sera and Joy off my mind..._ Then I went and jerked off in the bathroom. I mean, who could blame me?


	7. Chapter 7: The Confrontation

**CH 7: The Confrontation**

The next morning I woke up to a knock on my door. I lazily got up and put on some shorts. I then opened to door to see Sera still in her pajamas.

"What time is it?" I said, yawning.

"6 AM," Sera responded cheerfully.

"Why are we up so early?"

"I couldn't wait any longer. I had to talk to you."

"Okay..." I was unsure what to think. Sera came in and sat on the bed.

"Truth time. How many girls have you fucked and who were they." Sera seemed very excited.

"Ummm. Well, Nurse Joy and Daisy..." I was as red as Sunny's tail fire.

"Shut up! You were with Daisy?! OMG! I'm so glad we can finally talk about this kind of stuff!"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never had a friend to talk to about sex until now."

"You've done it before?" My jaw was on the floor.

"Don't act so surprised," Sera giggled. It was a nervous giggle.

"Who?" I had a feeling she was bluffing.

"One time I fucked the Viridian Pizza Palace delivery guy," she was uneasy in her chair.

"I don't believe you. I think you're just trying to convince me you've done it so you don't feel left out."

"No..." She broke eye contact. That's when I knew she was lying.

"Sera, I'm not going to judge you. Honestly, I think it's better that you're still a virgin. I actually regret Daisy and Joy. I really do. It's not that it wasn't great, it just felt... Emotionless. Daisy even faked emotions during and then revealed the truth after. Right now, I just feel used."

"Really?" Her eyes were glassy.

"Yes. You have the chance to save your virginity for someone special. I'll never have that chance."

"You're the best, Clyff," she sobbed as she pulled me into a hug. "You are the best friend a girl could ever ask for."

_Dammit. Maybe someday I can be more than that._

"We should get ready to go," Sera mumbled into my chest.

"Whatever you want."

Sera got up and went back to her room. I sat there and pondered our conversation. It was all true. I had no feelings for Daisy or Joy. My only feelings were for my best friend, even if she didn't share them.


	8. Chapter 8: New Friends

**CH 8: New Friends**

After packing up, checking out, and being offered a blowjob by Nurse Joy (which I respectfully declined), Sera and I left the Pokémon Center.

"Let's go check out the Mart. Maybe we could buy some Pokeballs," Sera suggested.

"Sure thing," I responded.

We made a quick run to the mart and each bought 5 Pokeballs. After browsing a bit we decided to head over to Route 22 to make our first catches.

"What do you wanna catch?" Sera was eager to find a new teammate.

"I'm kind of hoping for a flying type or a poison type. They both help cover Tank's grass weakness." I was really glad I had studied up the night before we left Pallet Town.

"Coolio."

When we arrived, I called out Tank and we started searching the grass. Sera and Sunny did the same.

"Woah!" I turned to see Sera and Sunny face to face with a pointy-eared purple rodent. It wasn't a Ratatta... I pulled out my Pokedex and checked it out. The dex showed it was a Nidoran Male.

"Sit tight, Tank," I said to my little buddy. He was all worked up and ready to fight.

"Sunny! Heat this up with an Ember!" Sera yelled.

"Charrrrrr!" The lizard fired full force at the Nidoran.

"Nido..." The runt of a rodent was too stunned to even fight back.

"Okay, here it goes," Sera threw a ball at the Nidoran. It bounced perfectly off his horn and the red light engulfed him. The ball dropped to the ground and began to shake. After three shakes, it clicked.

"We got 'em!" Sera was overjoyed.

"Looks like we're a step behind," I muttered to Tank.

"Squir!" He crossed his arms.

Then I saw another purple, almost blue rodent peeking out of the grass. I pulled out my Pokedex. It was a Nidoran Female.

"Tank!" I said. "We got one!"

The turtle sprang into action. He was face to face with the Nidoran and ready to fight.

"Tackle it!"

"Squir!"

He dove at the rodent. It dodged and proceeded to kick him with both of its hind legs. Tank flew like a mortar into the grass.

"Tank! Are you good?"

"Squiiiirrrrrrr!"

He was fucking pissed. He burst from the grass and completely blindsided the Nidoran. While it was dazed, I tossed a Pokeball at it. The red light pulled the Pokémon in and, after three shakes, captured it.

"Nice job, Tank!" I said.

"What should we name them?" Sera asked.

"I think I'll name her... I'll name her Spunk."

"I'm gonna go with Barney."

"Like the dinosaur from the kids show?"

"Yup."

"Alright, I guess. Let's head back to town and heal up. Then let's go straight for Viridian Forest."

"Sounds good."

After a quick awkward silence standing between a nympho nurse begging to suck my dick and the girl of my dreams who was still in shock I had fucked said nurse, Sera and I headed out for the forest.

On the way, we passed the old man's house and saw him and Pickles chasing away some pesky Pidgeys. We carefully avoided some more grass and made it to the gatehouse. Inside, it was dead quiet. Something was amiss.

"This doesn't seem right," Sera said, practically reading my mind.

I looked everywhere in the building, but no one was around.

"The must all be in the forest," I muttered.

We passed through the doors leading into the forest... And guess who we saw; Purple-hair McDouchebag and the two henchmen Pickles had destroyed. They had their backs to us and we're about 30 feet away. They stood over 6 kneeling trainers; 2 young girls, a bug catcher boy, a collecter nerd, an older woman, and a reallllyyyyy hot girl who looked to be about my age. Based on her clothes, she was a nerdy bug catcher. It looked as if she had simply rolled out of bed and put on some 90's science TV show getup. Yet, I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Get down!" Sera whispered. She ducked behind a tree and dragged me with her. "It's that fuck again."

Peering around the tree to get another look at my new lady friend, we made eye contact. She had bright red, curly, shoulder length hair and amazingly blue eyes that were so flawless I was lost in them. She mouthed "Please help" and then looked away to avoid giving up my position.

"What are we gonna do?" Sera asked.

"We're gonna battle them and teach them a lesson," I responded heroically.

"Oh boy."

I left my hiding spot and got about 15 feet away. I heard Purple-hair say, "We won't hurt you if you give us what we want. Hand over all of your belongings and Pokémon and no one is hurt."

"Hey fuckboys," I blurted. The three thugs turned around in shock. "Yeah you."

"Dammit! I told one of you to stay on guard duty!" Purple-hair yelled.

"Me and you. Pokémon battle. If I win, you free these people. If you win, you get all of my stuff."

"Ha! You can't win! Besides... I would only accept if you would... Sweeten the pot?" He looked at Sera, who was now to my right.

Sera looked pissed, but still said, "If you win, I'm all yours."

"Hehehe... Prepare to lose your lady friend, _fuckboy!_"

"Tank! Show him your moves!" I threw out Tank's ball and watched him dive out of the red light.

"Squirrr!" He was not happy to see Purple-hair.

"This will be easy. Get out here you lazy piece of shit." He dropped the ball to the ground and a blue frog-ish thing with a green plant bulb on its back formed from the light.

"How the fuck did you get a Bulbasaur?!" Sera blurted.

"I borrowed it from your beloved professor Blue." Purple-hair responded snottily. "For having a PhD, he is rather idiotic."

The Bulbasaur had a fresh cut across its face and seemed to limp toward Tank...

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" I had lost it. I had no respect for people who abused innocent creatures.

"I'm making him tough. He's too soft."

The Bulbasaur looked at me. In that moment, I saw his eyes speak to me. He wanted me to save him. He wanted to be free from his oppressor. Looking deep into his little eyes, I knew what to do.

"Tank! Use Tail Whip!"

Tank seemed confused. He turned around and wagged his tail about. Then, as I had hoped, the Bulbasaur played dead.

"WHAT?! THAT'S IT?! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Purple-hair went to punt the Bulbasaur. However, Tank Tackled him right below his gut. Purple-hair grabbed his crotch and sprawled backwards yelling, "FUCKING TWAT!"

Tank turned to the little bulb Pokémon and helped it up. I could tell, they were gonna be partners in crime.

"I won, so scram! By the way, I'm adopting the Bulbasaur and treating him right." I declared.

"FUCK YOU!" Purple-hair was piiiisssed. "Let's get out of here!" He and his compatriots bolted deeper into the forest and, hopefully, left it for good.

I walked over to the Bulbasaur's Pokeball. I picked it up and then turned to him.

"Do you want to go with me? I promise I'll treat you well. Just ask Tank here." I whispered to him.

"Saur!" He definitely wanted to join me.

"Then you need a name," I said, smiling. "You are peaceful and nature loving so how about... Woodstock!"

"Saur!" He was hyped. I guess we both were.


	9. Chapter 9: Hero

**CH 9: Hero**

After my chat with Woodstock, I stood up to see Sera smiling and the people rushing towards me. The thank yous hit me like a tidal wave.

The five people praising me were not of my concern, however. The bug catcher girl slowly approached me, waiting for the crowd to thin. Tuning out the people around me I focused on her. She had cute freckles and a very thin face. She wore no makeup, but I still couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had a thin build and a very petite bust. Her hips were not wide and I had a feeling her ass wasn't something to write home about, but I knew, I just knew, none of that would matter when I learned what her personality was like. Sure, Sera had the body of a goddess and I felt like I loved her, but I was questioning those feelings. I was just receiving good vibes from this girl. I simply can't explain it.

The crowd thinned and the adults had gone back to the gatehouse. The kids played with Tank and cared for Woodstock. The girls must have had some potions on them. Sera helped the girls treat Woodstock and I turned my head to be face to face with the bug catcher girl.

"Thank you," she whispered in a sweet and innocent voice. Then she hugged me. I turned as red as her hair. "You are a hero."

"Well, it's not that big of a deal," I said, shyly. She backed off of the hug.

"You saved all of us. You stood up to a terrible person, saved his victims, and saved his hostage." She pointed to Woodstock.

"I just did what was right."

"Thank you, again." She turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I blurted. She turned back around.

"This is gonna sound stupid," I sighed, "but I felt a connection between us. I might just be crazy or just attracted to you, but I want to maybe spend some time with you." As I said this, I became scarlet red. I had NEVER been this honest about my emotions.

She tilted her head a bit, smiled, and said, "I think I felt it too."

_Clyff you are a god,_ I thought.

"I'm Clyffor- I mean Clyff." I blushed a bit.

"Hello Clyfford," She smirked, "I'm Kelly. If you can't tell, I'm very Irish."

"I'm like, 60% German," I pulled that number out of my ass. She smiled.

"Would you like to meet my Pokémon, Clyfford?" She giggled. Her giggle was much heartier than Sera's. I could tell she was the kind of girl who snorted when she really started laughing.

"Sure thing, Kelly-ford?" I tried to be cute. She smiled, so I think it kinda worked.

"This is Watt, my Joltik," She said lifting her jacket collar to reveal a tiny, trembling, yellow bug. "It's ok. He scared them off, Watt." The bug looked at me with tiny blue eyes. I noticed how similar they were to Kelly's.

"He's really cute," I said.

"And this is Marley, my Panpour," a tiny blue monkey popped it's head out from around her shoulder. It was the same color as her eyes.

"Where did you get these Pokémon?" I asked. "I've never even heard of them before."

"I'm from Unova. These little guys are both native to Unova and I brought them with to start my adventure here. My dad told me it was best to start in Kanto because there were no criminal organizations... Obviously there is one now, though."

"Tell you what," I said, pretending to be tough, "you can travel with me and Sera over there and I will protect you."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"Well okay. We're burning daylight so let's get a move on! Sera! Let's go! We have a new companion!"

With that, we waved goodbye to the other 5 people and went deeper into the forest. As the forest floor got darker, I noticed something else getting darker too; Sera seemed... Dare I say... Jealous.


	10. Chapter 10: Sera's Jealousy

**CH 10: Sera's Jealousy**

After a few boring battles with a few boring Metapods, Tank had learned Bubble and Woodstock had learned Vine Whip. I felt they had trained enough, so I began to set up camp for the three of us while Sera and Kelly were still out. I laid out my sleeping bag and got a small fire pit going. I lit the stack of wood with a Rapidash Match and began to cook some delicious canned Magikarp O's.

Tank and Woodstock had passed out on my sleeping bag and were holding hands. It was the best bromance I had ever seen. While distracted by my Pokémon, I happened to burn my food. Whatever. I ate it anyway.

After I finished, it was 6 PM. I pulled out my town map and began to survey the forest. Sera emerged from the woods and immediately began to intensely whisper to me.

"Why did you invite her?! We don't even know her! How can we trust her!"

"Sera," I said, "It sounds dumb, but I just get good vibes from her. I think I like her."

"I swear to Arceus, if you invited a clepto psycopath to travel with us, you're dead!"

I could tell that was not her real concern. She might not have been jealous about me liking a girl, but she was definitely steamed that I had befriended another girl. It had been her special position. I could understand her frustration.

A couple minutes later, Kelly came back. She had a bunch of berries and had dirt on her knees.

"Sorry," she said, "I just couldn't pass up such a bounty."

Sera and Kelly got their sleeping bags ready and ate some food. Sera offered some Magikarp O's of her own, but that sent Kelly off on a rant about processed foods. Thankfully she mentioned she didn't mind that other people ate them, she just didn't like them herself. That would have been a dealbreaker for me. She ate some berries and was content.

Around 8 we were all beat. We returned our Pokémon and crawled into our sleeping bags. Before long, I was fast asleep.

I woke up to a whisper in my ear around 3 AM. I had no idea what the voice said.

"Whuu-" I muttered groggily.

"I'm freezing. Could we join up our bags to warm up?" The voice asked.

I woke up as if someone had punched me in the nuts. I looked up to see Kelly right next to my face looking insanely cold.

"Of course," I whispered back.

She went to grab her bag and pulled it over. She lined up the zipper lines of our bags and zipped them together. Then she crawled in with me.

"Sorry," she whispered inches away from my lips, "I don't handle cold well."

"That's fine by me."

She rolled over and scooted in close to me. We were spooning perfectly.

_Oh fuck! I'm gonna get a boner!_ I thought. And I did no more than 5 seconds later.

At first, she just re-adjusted, thinking she was in a weird spot of the bag. Then, she rolled over with a smirk on her face.

"Do you think I'm... I mean I knew you were flirting earlier but I didn't think I actually turned you on..." She looked deep into my eyes. I looked back into hers.

"I think that you're... I think you're beautiful. I just get this feeling from you that I can't explain."

She looked down and I could have sworn I saw her cry a single tear. "Thank you," she said with uneven breathing. "No one's ever said that to me before."

"They also never had the pleasure of saving you before."

She looked at me for a second and then gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I hate to do this because I think you are being honest, but we are going to take this... whatever kind of relationship this is... really slowly. If you don't go crazy by the time I'm ready to really get serious, then I will do whatever you want. You did save me after all."

"I promise you," I whispered, "I will be your man."


	11. Chapter 11: Morning After

**CH 11: Morning After**

The following morning, I woke up to see Kelly asleep on my chest. Her hands were on my chest and in my hair. Her left leg was over mine. She at least kinda trusted me.

Sera was gone. That's when I realized she must have seen us and lost it. I carefully got up and avoided disturbing Kelly. I went on the hunt for Sera.

I ended up finding Sera under a large oak tree, crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you think?!" She snapped. "You did it with that whore and now I feel like I'm just some prude!"

"Nonono... We didn't do it. She was just cold. The only thing that happened was that she told me if I liked her I had to wait until she was ready. She's the opposite of a whore," I responded calmly.

"Sure."

"Sera. I promise. I wouldn't lie to you."

She looked at me. "... Fine... I believe you. But, your primary concern is finding me a good guy to not just be with me my first time, but also have a serious relationship. I don't want to be left out anymore."

I wanted to say I was that guy. But thinking of Kelly told me otherwise. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I needed to decide before I really hurt someone. I was already a big enough ass for liking them both as much as I did.

"Ok. I promise," I replied.

Sera gave me a hug and then we proceeded back to camp. When we got back, Kelly was still fast asleep.

"Clyff, I gotta tell you," Sera said, " If you really like her, I think you made a good call."

"Thanks," I responded. "Oh jeez! It's 8 AM. We should get going soon."

"I'll make breakfast. You get our stuff ready."

"Okay mom," I chuckled. Sera gave me a fake stink eye. She broke her poker face with her kawaii laugh. Fuck I love that laugh.

"Kelly... Wake up. We've gotta get a move on," I whispered.

She rolled over and stretched. She opened her sapphire eyes and smiled at me. "Alright, Clyfford. Just give me a minute."

I kinda liked how she called me Clyfford.

After packing up all our stuff, I ate some berry pancakes Sera whipped up. They were really good. I had Tank use Bubble on the burnt-out fire pit to ensure all the embers were out. Not only was it extra safe, but it got me some brownie points with my new hippie-ish lady friend. I might not normally have been an environmental enthusiast, but after that I took every chance I got to impress Kelly with my earth-saving "habits."

Walking through the forest, Sera, Sunny, and Barney were in the lead. They were searching for a new companion. Kelly and I were a little behind. Tank, Woodstock, Spunk, Marley, and Watt were a bit ahead of us too, roughhousing and playing about. We hadn't talked much, but it felt nice walking with Kelly. Every once in a while she would point out a Pokémon nest or some berries. I just nodded and remained quiet. I just enjoyed her presence.

When we neared the gate house that left the forest, Sera said she would stay behind for a bit. "I need another Pokémon to help me handle the first Gym. Both of mine are currently weak to Brock's Pokémon and I really don't want to lose," she stated.

"Alright. We will see you at the Pokémon Center," I responded.

"Coolio."

Kelly and I returned our Pokémon and continued into town.


	12. Chapter 12: Rock Hard

**CH 12: Rock Hard**

When Kelly and I arrived at the Pokémon Center, we checked them in for full checkups. I told the nurse, who had an uncanny resemblance to the Viridian nurse I fucked, to take an extra special look at Woodstock. I told her that his previous owner had beaten him and I was worried.

"Technically you can't just take someone else's Pokémon, even if they are beating it," she said glumly. "However, it would seem I forgot what type of Pokémon Woodstock is... I guess I can't fill out the paperwork." She winked at me.

"Thank you so much," I praised. "You are the best."

"Don't mention it."

After meeting with the nurse, we booked 2 rooms for overnight stay. We figured all of us couldn't take on Brock in one day and we also wanted to check out the museum. I had originally said 3, but Kelly hinted she wanted to share a room with me. I wanted to believe she was up for some fun, but I knew she just wanted to "stay warm." She was going to make me wait... a lot.

We dropped off our stuff in the first room. As I put down my bag, Kelly asked an odd question.

"Do you have something with Sera?"

"Oh no. We've been friends since we were kids." I was using all of my strength not to blush.

"Sorry to sound so overreaching," she said. "I was just curious. Hey. I came up with a plan for slow relationship progression."

"Okay... What's the plan?" I asked, trying to be alluring.

"Every day, you get one free kiss. You can take it at any time. However, it has to progress from a non-sexual spot on the first day all the way to the most sexual spot on the last... Do you feel my drift?" She smiled and winked.

"Is today day one?" I asked.

"Yup."

I pulled her in and kissed her forehead. Just a nice, friendly kiss.

"That's it for today, Romeo."

I smiled. I liked this girl. I liked her a lot.

Half an hour later, Sera returned with her new team member. She had caught a Caterpie and named it Ness. He was very cute for a giant worm. Sera left all her Pokémon with the nurse and then the three of us headed out for the museum.

When we reached the museum, we saw that today was the Hoenn Fossil Expedition Exhibit. Intrigued, we all decided to check it out. The inside of the museum was almost all marble. The ceiling was probably 30 feet tall and the echoes in the main entrance were astounding. The three of us and a group of students made up the tour group. Our guide, a dorky Paleontologist, led us to a few odd fossils. 3 minutes in, I was really bored. Sera and Kelly were both completely engaged in the tour, but I had to break off. As the group rounded a corner, I sneakily stopped and pretended to check my watch. After the whole group rounded the corner, I turned back and began to look around by myself.

When I reached the Full Body Armaldo and Cradily Fossils, I heard a faint squeal. I searched the area for a Rattata or something, but I ended up finding a slightly opened door into an incomplete section of the museum. I looked through the crack and my jaw dropped. I saw the Rock type Gym leader from Hoenn, Roxanne, splayed across the base of a Kabutops exhibit. She was playing with herself and trying not to moan.

As I watched, I got hard. I pulled out my member and began jerking off. My "girlfriend" was going to hold off for a long time so I saw nothing wrong with a little bit of masturbation. While I watched her play with her clit and arch her back in pleasure, I noticed the poster above her. It read: _The Hoenn Fossil Expedition - Don't miss your chance to meet Roxanne, a member of the Hoenn Pokémon League!_

_I guess she just got bored_, I thought. While I pondered why she was bored, I forgot I was peeping in the doorway. I was shaken from my thoughts by a high-pitched shriek.

"AHHHHHH!" Roxanne screamed as she covered herself up. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!"

I went pure red. "I uh... I can explain..."

"GET IN HERE!"

I quickly made the walk of shame into the room, closing the door behind me.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She was really pissed.

"I'm so sorry... I just saw you and I just couldn't take my eyes off... I should have respected your privacy and I promise I won't tell the museum."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Clyff. I'm just a trainer."

"Well, Clyff, I'm Roxanne. I'm just A MEMBER OF THE HOENN POKÉMON LEAGUE!" She crescendoed. "I'm also a teacher... So, I'm going to teach you a lesson."

She spread her legs. "You're going to fuck me. I'm really fucking horny, so to make up for your pervertedness, you have to be even more of a perv."

"But I'm just entering a serious relationship," I whined. "I really don't want to fuck it up. I really like her."

"Well then, you better do whatever I say so I don't tell everyone how much of a pervert you are."

"Fuck..."

"On the nose, Clyff. On the nose."

I looked at her pussy. She was rather attractive. She was probably in her upper 20s and had a good body. I did find her body hot... But her voice and personality made me want to vomit. I mentally prepared myself. Just like Daisy and Nurse Joy, this going to be emotionless... This hookup was for my future with Kelly... or any girl really. With her connections, Roxanne could probably get me published in a tabloid and ruin me forever. I was her bitch now.

"Eat it." She demanded.

I went down on my knees and began to lick her slit. She began to moan loudly and quickly covered her mouth. Even her moaning sounded whiny and privileged. She was honestly pissing me off. I put my right index and middle fingers into her pussy. She let out a lusty moan.

"I didn't tell you to... UAAHHHHFUCK!"

By the end of the fling, I was going to make her my bitch. I was going to give her the best sex she'd ever had and then pretend I'd never met her. I was going to make her miss my dick forever.

I took my fingers out and stood up. I pulled her up from the exhibit base and put her down on her knees.

"I didn't tell you to... GLUUHHHG!"

I took her head and forced my dick down her throat. I went back and forth making her gag and grasp desperately to my legs. She didn't fight back at all. I think she wanted me to dominate her from the start. Every time I forced my dick down her throat she looked up at me and I watched as her eyes rolled back into her head out of pleasure.

When I pulled out, she collapsed onto the floor and gasped for air. I gave her a 10 second break before picking her whole body up and preparing to carry-fuck her.

Around the 7 second mark she said, "I didn't tell you to stop..."

I fucking knew it. She enjoyed being dominated. I picked her up and rubbed my dick against her slit. She moaned and begged for more. I rammed my cock into her fast and hard, thrusting with all my might. Roxanne let out unintelligible sounds and occasionally the word "yes." Im pretty sure she had already climaxed 3 long, I too was ready to cum.

"I'm cumming inside you," I declared. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

I heard her attempt a "no" but she ended up having a 4th climax and turning the "no" into a "NOOOAAHHHHFFUUCCCKKKKK!"

I felt my dick get hot and then released my seed deep into her pussy. I put her back on the exhibit base and pulled out. I wiped off my dick and straightened out my clothes. I left her 60 Poke for some Plan B and then said, "Be thankful I gave you that."

As I went to leave, Roxanne let out one last whimper. She said, "I don't want you to go."

I looked back to see her smiling sensually. "If you ever visit Hoenn, please come see me," she said. "I've never met a man like you before and I would love to see you again."

"In your dreams," I muttered. I turned around and left.

_Holy fuck,_ I thought. _I was like a completely different person. She turned me into a beast, and I made her into mince meat._

It didn't really matter to me. I had ensured my safety with Kelly and accomplished my goal of making Roxanne my bitch... Even if I never planned on seeing her again. At least I had a sex punching bag if I ever needed stress relief on a visit to Hoenn.


	13. Chapter 13: Confession

**CH 13: Confession**

As I walked down a hallway in search of the tour group, I pondered all the flings I had over the past 3 days. I had already fucked 3 women, but they were just that... Flings. I felt no real emotions for any of them. I guess men just have really active sexual drive. I was being a total sex machine. Unfortunately, I really did just want a serious and maybe even slow moving relationship. I really liked Kelly, but I wasn't positive I loved her yet. I thought I loved Sera, but being with Kelly made me feel better. I was stuck between a Geodude and a hard place.

After walking for a few minutes, I saw the back end of the tour group. I jogged to catch up. When I fell into the group, Kelly turned around and asked where I went.

"I couldn't find the bathrooms," I lied, for the time being. I really didn't feel bad about Roxanne. She was going to blackmail me if I didn't do it. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but I decided I was going to tell Kelly. If I was honest, hopefully she wouldn't be as mad compared to if she discovered I had lied.

"Well the tour's almost over," she chuckled.

"Eh, people who obsess over rocks probably have stalagmites up their butts anyway."

She laughed and started snorting in the middle of the guides closing remarks. I knew she was a snorter. The guide seemed confused but continued anyway. Kelly was almost crying with laughter. Sera just giggled a bit in her kawaii way.

When we left the museum, it was almost 2. We grabbed some lunch at an organic place Kelly had tried before. It was actually pretty good. Afterwards, Sera went to train. I was going to as well, but had to get something off my chest first.

After Sera left, I asked Kelly if she would head back to the Center for a bit with me.

"Sure." She replied.

We headed back and went into our room.

"Kelly... I gotta tell you something."

"Okay..."

I sighed. "I wasn't really looking for the bathrooms earlier. I broke off from the tour because I was bored... And then I found the Gym Leader Roxanne masterbaiting in a closed exhibit."

Kelly cocked her head a bit. "Okay..."

I swallowed. "I peeked into the room and she saw me. She was really mad and called me a peeping pervert. It really was an accident."

"I can't get mad at you for that," she said. "I believe it was an accident."

"Here's the bad part," I said, looking down. "She said... She said she would blackmail me for being a Peeping Tom if I didn't... If I didn't have sex with her." I looked down. My face burned and I prepared to be slapped. But nothing happened.

"Are you for real? To have a good relationship, transparency is key. So, if you are telling the truth, you are doing the right thing. However, this story seems a bit... Off. Did you tell me absolutely everything?"

"Yes," I replied. I really had.

She seemed upset. "I'm going to believe you. But, I'm going to find her and demand her side of the story. If you lied to me you're dead. If you told the truth, she's dead. You go train. I have to find out what kind of man you are."

She stormed out. I could honestly say I told the whole truth. I just really hoped Roxanne would, too.

I went back into Viridian Forest and trained Tank, Woodstock, and Spunk all up to level 12. It took a while, but I needed some time to calm down. I was really worried Roxanne would be a bitch and lie.

I returned to the Center around 5. I found Kelly in our room. I prepared for the worst. However, she walked up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," she said. "You're story checked out and Roxanne even told me how upset she was that you had been so emotionless," she chuckled. "Apparently she's in love with you now. She claims that only you can satisfy her. But you're all mine," she smiled.

"I'm should be apologizing to you," I said in shock.

"Hush," she said. "I understand your thought process. You figured she had connections and would ruin you forever, right?"

"Exactly."

"You see, Clyff, we are a lot alike. Sure I'm a dorky girl and bit of a free spirit and you are a nerdy boy yet somehow a sex god, but we think alike. I'm not happy you fucked her, but I can't be mad because you did exactly what I would have done."

"Thank you for understanding," I said. "I was honestly afraid I'd lose my chance with you before it really even started."

"I planned on giving you another chance if you had lied anyway," she said smiling.

"So, what you're saying is I can fuck another gym leader?" I joked.

She looked at me with a fake scowl before breaking into a snorting fit. She wasn't _kawaii _but she was cute in her own way. I kissed her on the left cheek.

"Only one kiss a day, Romeo," she giggled. "Eh, what the hell. Two is also ok. One in the morning and one at night."

I smiled. This girl was something else.


	14. Chapter 14: Shit Goes Down

**CH 14: Shit Goes Down**

Kelly offered to go pick up some dinner for all of us, so I let out my team and played with them while waiting for Sera and Kelly to get back. Woodstock's cut was healed up nicely, but it was definitely going to scar. He seemed unaffected, however. He ran around and played with Tank like nothing ever happened to him. They wrestled a bit and rolled around on the floor. Spunk sat in my lap while I scratched behind her ears. She was very chill compared to the boys.

Sera got back around 6 with a changed team. She walked into my room with a Butterfree, a Nidorino, and a Charmeleon.

"Way to over level, Sera," I said in awe.

"I kinda have a huge disadvantage so I figured it made sense," she replied. "Ness learned some nice powder moves and Sunny learned Metal Claw which should be helpful. Barney also learned Double Kick. I should be plenty prepared."

Barney was acting weird around Spunk. He looked almost afraid of her. She stared him down, leaving him to cower behind Sera. Alpha male my ass.

Tank and Woodstock ran up to her team and investigated them. Sunny was still perky and bright and Ness seemed to enjoy his newfound flight. Tank clamored up Sunny's back and tries to ride Ness, but he was a bit too heavy. He fell on his head and seemed a bit dased. Spunk seemed to snicker a bit.

"Kelly's bringing back some food for all of us," I stated.

"Wonderful," Sera said sarcastically. "I really want some forest berries."

Sera headed for her room with her team. I continued to pamper Spunk and watch Tank and Woodstock goof around. I had a sense Sera might not like Kelly very much.

Kelly returned a few minutes later with a bounty of processed snack food, white bread, a jar of peanut butter, whole wheat bread, and some forest berries.

"I know you and Sera don't really care for organic stuff so I got you some peanut butter and some Goldeen Crackers. I got myself some organic bread and I'm going to make some quick homemade jam too." She said after she walked in the door.

"You're the best," I said. I was really tempted to say 'I love you' but I realized it might have come off as a real 'I love you.' I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign.

I walked next door and got Sera. We all sat down on the bed to eat.

"Thanks for not forcing organic stuff down our throats," Sera said.

"No problem. I don't bother to try to change stubborn people," Kelly responded.

I chuckled. I thought it was funny. Sera, on the other hand, seemed a bit offended. It took me a minute, but I realized I was in the middle of a cat fight. As soon as it hit me, I went Cheri Berry Red.

"You know, some people just don't know their place. It's like how Clyff got lost in the museum today. He didn't know any better. But, other people just come out of nowhere and butt in. They should know better." Sera said, steamed.

_Oh fuck, I was right! Sera was upset because I have another female friend! _My mind was racing.

"Well, at least I've found my place," Kelly retorted. "Right next to Clyff."

Sera got up and left. I just sat there red as Kelly's hair, remaining silent.

"It's obvious you liked Sera as your best friend, but it was even more obvious she wanted to be more than friends." Kelly was pissed off.

I almost choked on my sandwich. "What?!" I gasped.

"She likes you. That's why she doesn't like me. She spent years with you as a friend, and then some other girl swoops in and becomes closer to you than she wants. She then realized she liked you and then began to hate me. It's quite simple."

"I'm gonna be honest, I had absolutely no idea," I said. "I used to like her, but when I met you I thought otherwise. Really I think I only liked her because she was the only girl my age growing up."

"I figured."

"I gotta go talk to her."

"No." Kelly looked at me menacingly.

"What?"

"She will try to throw herself at you in desperation. I know how girls work."

"I have to. If she tries anything I'll just come back."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I walked out the door and went over to Sera's room. I knocked on it. Then I heard a muffled 'go away.' Good thing Sera didn't lock her door. I walked in and closed the door behind me. Sera had her face in her pillow and was sobbing.

I sat down on the bed and turned to her. "What's wrong?"

She rolled over and looked at me through red, puffy, eyes. "I... I like you Clyff. I've been hinting for years. You never caught on. And then this bitch shows up and steals you away in mere minutes." She went back to crying.

"Sera... I didn't pick up on your hints, but I liked you too. Or at least I thought I did. Looking back at our relationship and then looking at the relationship I have with Kelly, I realize I liked you as my best friend. But, I just don't see it extending into more than that."

She cried and cried.

"I'm sure you'll find the right guy. It's not me. I thought you were the right girl, and then I met Kelly. But, I will get her to make it up to you. I promise, you two will be laughing about this someday."

Sera sat up. "Thanks," she whimpered, wiping her eyes. She leaned in for a hug and I went to meet her. At the last second, she pulled me into a kiss. I was in shock for a second. I had been dreaming about this moment for years... But it felt all wrong. It was like I was kissing... My sister. I pushed her away.

"I'm sorry Sera, but there's no way that felt right to you."

She looked down. "I guess not."

"Goodnight Sera."

"Goodnight."

I left her room and went back to Kelly. She had heard it all.

"When you said 'there's no way that felt right to you' had she just kissed you?!"

Kelly was fuming.

"Yes."

"I told you."

"You were right," I said. "She admitted it truly felt wrong."

"Uggh! There's no way I'm apologizing until she does!"

"Alright. Let's just get some sleep and take a break from the drama. I'm beat. I can't handle cat fights."

Kelly walked over to me and slapped me. It really hurt.

"What did I do?!"

"That's for lying to me about not having a thing with Sera."

"I didn't lie! We never had a thing! Apparently we could have but we never did!"

"Whatever."

"Are you really going to do this?!" I was about to start yelling. "Are you really going to take your anger out on me for no reason?!"

She sat down on the bad for a moment and thought. "Yes."

I threw my hands up in the air and paced the room. "I guess I'm sleeping on the couch then?!"

"Yup."

"Fucking wonderful!"

I took one of the bed sheets and a pillow. I made a nest on the couch and crawled in. Kelly got into bed and turned out the light.

_Relationships are just fucking wonderful,_ I thought.

I tried to go to sleep.

I woke up to a kiss on the lips. I looked up to see Kelly and looked over at the clock to see it read 12:00 AM.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Come back to bed. I was wrong and stupid and territorial."

"Do you really think I'll come back that easy?" I was still a little pissed.

"I'll apologize first."

"Anything else?"

"I'll apologize tomorrow," she said reluctantly.

"And?"

"We can make out?"

"Not what I was looking for but ok... And?"

"I shouldn't have slapped you... You did nothing wrong." She looked at me sideways. "Anything else?"

"No, we're good."

She smiled a bit. I stood up and gave her a big hug.

"I knew you were a stone cold bitch."

"Watch it bub," she said. "I'll put you on the couch again."

"No you won't."

She cracked a big smile and giggled a bit. "I'll really sorry."

"Apology accepted."

I grabbed my pillow and blanket and dove onto the bed. I place the blanket back where I found it and put my pillow next to Kelly's.

"So... You said something about making out?" I said, sensually.

She laughed and began to snort. She crawled onto the bed and kissed me on the lips. She pushed me back against the pillows and mounted me cowgirl style. Our tongues danced like Kirlias. She moaned a little bit occasionally. I think she did it just to tease me. I gently caressed her hips and she held onto my face. It felt really nice and it felt right.

Kelly pulled away for a moment. She was going to say something, but decided against it.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"C'mon. You can tell me."

"I was going to ask how this feels compared to Sera," she whispered.

"It feels right."

"It feel it too."

She went back to kissing me. I truly didn't know what I would do after Kelly... If I went onto other girls, that is.


	15. Chapter 15: Truly a Good Morning

**CH 15: Truly a Good Morning**

I woke up the next morning spooning with Kelly. She was holding my hand and was completely touching me. My morning wood didn't even seem to disturb her.

I went to get up, but she pulled me back by the hand. "Don't leave, Romeo." She cooed. "I'm still deciding what we should do until 8."

She was right. It was only 6 AM. Sera would get up until 8 and we were laying next to each other almost in the nude. I liked where she was going.

"Let's just cuddle for a bit and then I'll surprise you."

She rolled over so we were face to face. Apparently 'cuddle' means make out and giggle. She rubbed my chest up and down, always stopping a few inches before my crotch.

"I technically have 2 kissed right? Do far you have instigated them all."

"Sure," she replied.

I reached behind her back and unhooked her bra.

"That's not a kiss..." She tried to look mad, but I could tell she was okay with it.

She sat up and completely removed her bra. Her tits were probably A cups, but they were perky and still turned me on.

"What now, Romeo?"

I pulled her in close and kissed her right nipple. She moaned quietly. I went to kiss the left one. I instead began to suck on it. Her moaning got a bit louder. She covered her mouth with one hand and grabbed my face with the other. After a minute, I pulled away.

"Don't stop," she whispered in a high pitched voice. She pulled my head back to her chest. I went to town again.

"Uuaahhh... Oh my Arceus... Uaahhhh... Yes..." She loved it.

I backed off again. She looked deep into my eyes. She pulled me in for a kiss. We made out for awhile. She backed off eventually.

"Two kisses down, one to go," she hinted.

"I thought it was only two..."

"Nipple kisses only count as half a kiss..."

"Ohhhh." I smiled. She smiled back.

I ripped the sheets back and Kelly propped herself up against the head board and pillows. I looked at her cute Spinirak panties. The Spinirak pattern made one spider end up right between her thighs. It seemed that had been the itsy bitsy spider that went up the water spout. I looked into Kelly's sapphire eyes. She bit her lip.

I pulled off her soaked panties and saw her cute pussy. It was small and almost all internal. It didn't flap out all willy-nilly and seemed to be a little bit too small. Her public hair was trimmed to be only barely there and was just as red as her curly mop.

I lowered my face down to the bed and she put her knees onto my shoulders. "Just a kiss, Clyff," she moaned. "Be gentle..."

As gingerly as I could, I kissed her slit. I applied no force, I just gently kissed her. She moaned a bit and grabbed my head. I looked up at her. She looked back.

"One, two, three..." She was counting the number of times I kissed her mound.

I pulled away, smiling. "You sly devil."

She smiled. "I guess you don't get any kisses tomorrow."

"I guess not."

I crawled back up the bed and laid next to her. She kissed me once more on the lips and then got up. She headed for the bathroom. For being so thin, see actually had a nice ass. _Maybe I should write a letter home,_ I thought.

After we had gotten ready for the day (including a surprise make out session after I exited the shower), Kelly and I packed up our stuff and went over to Sera's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sera said.

We walked in and Kelly immediately walked up to Sera and hugged her. "I'm sorry," she said. "I was a bitch. We got off on the wrong foot. Now that you and Clyff know you weren't meant for each other, I will do my best to help you find the guy who is meant for you."

Sera was shocked. "Clyff did you brainwash her or something?"

"Hehe. No. She is truly sorry," I responded.

"I accept your apology. And Clyff, I'm sorry I threw myself at you."

"It had to happen," I responded. "Otherwise you would have never been able to accept the truth."

Everything had worked out okay. I had let down Sera as easy as I could (oddly the opposite of what I always had thought would happen) and Sera and Kelly had made up.

We may have finally gotten over the relationship drama, but we were about to get involved in something a lot bigger.


	16. Chapter 16: Purple-hair McDouchebag

We got all of our gear ready and went to check out. The Center was deserted.

"Hello?" Kelly called out.

"Huh... There must be a town meeting or something," I said.

We headed outside and looked around. We didn't see anything, but we heard the murmur of a crowd and the screeching of a Megaphone.

"Zzzttt... COME OUT... HANDS... CAN SEE THEM... Zzztttt..."

"What's going on?" Sera pondered. We all rounded the corner of the Pokémon Center and saw the source of the commotion; A crowd and the Pewter City Police Department surrounded the Gym.

We all ran up to the back of the crowd and asked around. We all got a little bit of info and pieced together that some kid and his henchmen had taken everyone in the Gym hostage, including Brock, a boy scout, and a friendly mentor type guy.

"Fucking Purple-hair McDouchebag," I muttered.

"Oh so that's his name," Kelly snorted.

"Let's get up to the police and give them info on this prick," I said. "Maybe we can help find a way to get him outside."

"Okay," Sera and Kelly chimed in.

I worked my way through the crowd with the ladies in tow. I found an officer and told him I knew the guy. He brought the three of us to their commissioner, Jenny.

"You know this guy?" She asked.

"Yeah. He tried to take hostages in Viridian Forest and I kicked his ass," I responded.

"Well, that's better than nothing. Do you know any way to get him out?"

"No... but I know a way to get some people in..."

"I'm listening," Jenny responded.

"He has a bit of a superiority complex," Sera chimed in.

"He also can't stand that Clyff is better than him," Kelly added.

"If I were to challenge him to a battle for high stakes like I did in the Viridian Forest, we might be able to get me, Sera, Kelly, and a couple of officers in." I finished.

"Considering we have no other plan, here's the megaphone. Don't fuck this up." Jenny seemed tense.

I turned to the crowd. "Any adults please cover the ears of children. The only way to really talk to this guy is foul language and mockery." I said. Lots of little kids covered their own ears and a few elderly people did as well.

"Hey fuckboys," my voice echoed. "Yeah you three." I saw Purple-hair look out the glass door. He looked steamed. "Just like in the forest, let's play a high stakes game. If you win, you get all my stuff yadayadayada... If I win you surrender yourselves to the cops and no one gets hurt. If you accept, I get an entry party of Me, Kelly, Sera, and two officers. If you don't accept... Well then you're just a faggot."

I turned off the megaphone.

Parents looked shocked and took their hands off of their kids ears. "Sorry," I yelled. "It had to be done."

Purple-hair came out the doors with a blade to Brock's throat. "You can come in and battle if you so please," Purple-hair yelled. "But I personally get to gut you if I win!"

"Okay. Sounds like fun," I hollered back.

Purple-hair retreated and I began to walk to the entrance. Sera, Kelly, Jenny, and an Officer named Dave followed.

When I passed the doors, I noticed Purple-hair's cueballs had some new hardware... Uzis. When Jenny and Dave entered they drew their guns.

"Drop 'em!" They yelled. The cueballs chuckled.

"Here's an idea," I said shakily. "How about everyone puts any weapons they have on the ground right now."

Purple-hair put his knife down and threw Brock to the side. For being a Rock type Gym Leader, he crumbled under pressure. He was sobbing and begging for mercy.

Purple-hair's cueballs and Jenny and Dave followed.

"Okay," I said. "Let's have a nice civilized battle."

"I'm going to own your whores this time! My father gave me some new and improved Pokémon! Unlike that faggy Bulbasaur they can actually be tough!" Purple-hair was insane with vengeance.

"Go Tank!" I yelled.

"Fuck 'em up, Gligar!" Purple-hair hollered.

My tiny turtle formed from the red light and was good to go. A purple bat-scorpion formed from Purple-hair's ball.

"Squirr!"

"Gaarrrrr!"

"Tank, finish it quick! Use Bubble!"

"Glargg... SQUIRRR!"

The burst of bubbles decimated the Gligar. It fell to the ground and was barely able to get back up.

"Gligar, Scratch!"

The bat spun around in a complex formation and charged Tank with a shining claw extended.

"Tank, go in your shell!"

The turtle retracted and the Scratch did nothing at all.

"FUCKING TWAT!" Purple-hair exclaimed.

"Tank, Bubble!"

"Glargel..SQUIR!"

With another volley of bubbles, Tank took out the bat-scorpion.

"Horrible job, you stupid cunt!" Purple-hair yelled as he returned the Gligar. "You're up next, Kabuto!"

His next ball contained a tiny, prehistoric sea creature. It had glowing red eyes that seemed to confuse Tank.

I knew about Fossil Pokémon from a nerdy science competition I once won. The final essay was on why Kabutos went extinct. It was because of their large weakness to grass types, who were incredibly common on land around the time Kabutos were trying to climb out of the sea and evolve. In short, Meganiums are badasses that caused Kabutos to go extinct.

"Tank, return. Let's make this personal. Go Woodstock!"

The frog flew from the red light. He was ready to take down his former oppressor himself.

"Woodstock, use Vine Whip!"

The Kabuto didn't stand a chance. As soon as Woodstock touched it, the Kabuto flat out fainted. Purple-hair returned his Kabuto and then snapped.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Purple-hair screeched. "Idiots! Grab your guns! Shoot them!"

It was too late. Kelly had already sent Watt to use Thunder Wave on the guns. Because he was so small, he went completely unnoticed. He went over, electrified the guns, and returned before Gligar had even fainted. As soon as the cueballs touched their Uzis, they went into paralytic shock and fell to the ground.

Jenny and Dave picked up their guns and pointed them at Purple-hair. "Get on the ground!" The cops cuffed the three baddies and took them out to their van. Purple-hair didn't even have the decency to say goodbye to me.

Sera, Kelly and I went over to help the hostages. Brock was in the corner sobbing, the boy scout thought I was awesome, and the mentor guy was trying to calm down Brock. The kid pet Woodstock while I helped the mentor up. The mentor took the boy outside and the four of us, including Woodstock, all stood over Brock. He still couldn't even speak properly.

"You did good, Woodstock." I returned the little guy and put away his ball. "Let's help him up."

Sera, Kelly, and I lifted Brock up and carried him to the paramedics. Before they took him in for mental therapy, he handed the three of us Stone Badges.

"Thanks," I said, rather shocked. Normally you always have to beat the Gym leader to get the badge. I guess he knew we could have beat him... That or he didn't think he would recover very quickly.

The three of us and our teams were given a hero's parade at lunch. It was nothing much, but it was nice. We were given all sorts of gifts from the townspeople. Since my Pokémon did most of the work, they were bestowed with gifts first. Tank wore his Mystic Water like a medal of honor, Woodstock stored his Miracle Seed in his bulb like it was pure gold, and Spunk, who didn't actually do anything, put her Black Sludge in her mouth like gum. It looked nasty, but she really liked it.

Marley was given a Water Stone to help her evolve later and Watt received help from a Move Tutor to learn the move Giga Drain. It was apparently a big deal. I don't know much about Unova Pokémon, so I just acted happy for Kelly.

Sunny received a Charcoal, Barney got a Poison Barb, and Ness was given a TM for Bug Buzz. All the Pokémon were content.

After the feast, we all went home. The three of us checked out of the Center and headed off to Route 103. After that experience, we were all closer, even Sera and Kelly. The future looked bright.


	17. Chapter 17: On The Road Again

On Route 103, we ran into tons of trainers. I felt Tank and Woodstock were close to evolving, so we went ham. By 7 PM, I still had a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur. We were also dead tired.

Sera and Kelly decided it would be fun to have a double battle against me. They teamed up (which I guess is a good sign) and said they would leave out Ness and Barney to make it 3 on 3. I accepted. It was time to evolve.

I led with Tank and Woodstock. The girls led with Watt and Sunny.

"Tank, use Bubble! Woodstock, return!"

I withdrew Woodstock as Tank blasted both Watt and Sunny. Sunny seemed to slow down a bit and Watt was on his last leg.

"Watt, use Giga Drain!" Kelly yelled.

"Sunny! Use Metal Claw!" Sera chimed.

Both Pokémon pummeled Tank. He took the Metal Claw like a champ, but the Giga Drain did not agree with him. After getting some HP back, Watt seemed stronger.

"Spunk! Give Tank a hand!"

The blue rodent appeared next to Tank.

"Tank, Bubble again! Spunk! Double Kick Sunny!"

Tank blew Watt away and fainted him. Sunny barely held on, but she was taken out by Spunk's Double Kick.

"Watt, return!"

"Sunny, return!"

"Go, Marley!" Kelly threw out the girls' last hope.

"Spunk, you did good. Return! Go Woodstock!"

My Poke Bros were face to face with the blue monkey.

"Tank, Tackle her Luchador style and hold her still! Woodstock, wait until you have a clear shot, then Vine Whip Marley!"

"Squir!"

"Saur!"

The plan worked perfectly. Tank took Marley down and Woodstock took her out.

"Good game, ladies," I said, catching my breath.

"Dayum," Kelly said. "You're good."

"Really good," Sera commented.

Then, Tank and Woodstock both began to glow. Almost simultaneously, the turtle and the frog were engulfed in light and began to morph shape. Moments later, they burst from the light as a Wartortle and an Ivysaur.

"Warrr!"

"Ivy-saur!"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I've been so excited for this all day."

"Tank and Woodstock, return. You guys deserve some rest."

"Mannn... I need to evolve my Pokémon soon." Kelly said. "I suppose I could evolve Marley, but I'm pretty sure I need to level her up to learn some better moves first."

"Yeah. Just wait. It's not that big of a deal." I replied. "We should hit the hay."

We all got out our sleeping bags. Kelly joined up with me and we laid together under the stars. She fell asleep in my arms. I nodded off sometime later.


	18. Chapter 18: Feelings

The next morning, we got up early and attempted to reach Mt. Moon. We had a few battles along the way. I made sure to use Spunk because she was close to evolving. I had also heard Nidorina could evolve again with a Moon Stone, which are very common in Mt. Moon.

By 1 PM, we had reached Mt. Moon. We all decided to wait until tomorrow to traverse the cavern, so we checked into the Pokémon Center nearby. We rented 2 rooms and I even met a guy trying to sell a Magikarp for 500 Poke... What a rip off.

"I'm going to train up Spunk a bit," I told the girls.

"I'll come with you," Kelly replied. "I'll really need to train."

Kelly and I walked a little ways south and found a nice grassy patch to train in. I ran around until I found a Jigglypuff. I had no idea what to make of it. I had heard of a new type called "Fairy Type" and apparently Jigglypuff was half Normal and half Fairy. It, too, evolved with a Moon Stone.

I figured I could find another Fairy Type if I really wanted to, so I did an experiment. Aparently, Poison was Super Effective against Fairy. So, I used Poison Sting to test the rumors. The Jigglypuff fainted in one hit. I guess Fairy type was a thing.

After beating a few more Jigglypuff, I found a Spearow. I was interested in a Flying Type to avoid Ground Type moves. No joke, everyone in Kanto will slap the TM for Earthquake on anything that can learn it.

"Alright, Spunk," I said. "Try to go easy on this one. Use Poison Sting!"

"Ni-DO!"

The blue rodent stung the bird full force. Thankfully, he barely held on. He tried to counter attack with Peck, but it didn't seem to do much. I threw a Pokeball and hoped for the best. After three shakes, I had a Spearow.

"Alright! I'll name you Ace. Good job, Spunk. Please try to listen more next time," I pleaded. Spunk only snickered.

All of a sudden, Spunk began to glow. I had no idea capturing other Pokémon gave experience. After a moment, the white light stopped and Spunk let out a cry.

"Nidorina!"

"All right! Spunk, Return." I retrieved my newly evolved team member and went to find Kelly.

I rounded a corner and found her... By bumping into her.

"Woah. Oh, hey," I said. "Sorry."

"You scared the crap out of me!" Kelly laughed. "It's no biggie."

"Should we head back?"

"Yeah, probably."

After our awkward collision, we returned to the Center. The same guy was still trying to sell Magikarps and a few random trainers were seated about, but other than that the place was dead.

We went to our room and watched some TV.

"Is this what it will be like if we grow old together?" Kelly asked, chuckling.

"Eh, probably. It isn't awful though, is it?" I asked back.

"It's not bad. I'm bored, but it could be worse."

"Yeah."

To be honest, I liked it. It wasn't just watching TV; we were comfortable enough to just sit and do nothing. Sure we might have just met, but we made sense.

Like old people do, we both nodded of for a nap around 4. We woke up at 7.

"Oh crap," I muttered. "We napped for 3 hours."

"Hmmm?" Kelly stretched out and yawned.

"We must have dozed off."

I got up and checked the room. The TV had been turned off. Sera left a note on a brown bag next to the TV.

_I can't believe you two fell asleep! I turned off the tube for you guys and left you some food. See you tomorrow._

_-Sera _

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Kinda." Kelly was still not awake.

I opened the brown bag to reveal a white bread peanut butter sandwich for me, a whole wheat bread and jam sandwich for Kelly, and some Teddiursa Ghrams.

I brought the bag to bed and devoured my sandwich. I began to eat the Teddiursa Ghrams, but Kelly finally sat up.

"Save some for me, chubs!" She said.

"Mannn. I was hoping you would get up," I commented while handing her the ghrams and her sandwich.

After a few minutes, Kelly was done too.

"Now what," I said. "I'm not even tired."

Kelly threw the trash off the bed and scooted next to me.

"We could just talk," she said. "I realized today that we don't even know much about each other."

"Well, alright. I'm Clyfford Andrew Raymond, as you know, and I grew up in Pallet Town. My father was killed in the Pokémon War and my mother is a private accountant for almost everyone in Pallet Town. I grew up with only one friend, Seraphine Cienna, I just realized you didn't know her full name, and I went to school through 12th grade. My favorite color is teal and I like hamburgers. My favorite Pokémon Type is Water, and I am a bit of a Pokémon nerd slash expert."

"Impressive," Kelly responded. "As you know, I'm Kelly Elizabeth McFerrin. I grew up in Castelia City in Unova. My grandparents immigrated there from Ireland back in the 1930's. My mom is a writer and my dad is a meteorologist. My mother is very indoorsy, where my father is always outside. He is currently exploring the mountains of the Sinnoh region and how they affect climate. I had a few friends, but never many close ones... I was obsessed with Bug Pokémon ever since I was little. I was kinda weird. I went through high school and graduated 12th grade, just like you, and my favorite color is green. Oh, I also like vegetarian and organic food. My favorite Type is... Well, Bug and I'm a Bug Pokémon Nerd slash expert."

"Okay so we kinda know each other now," I said, chuckling.

"Tell me more about Sera."

"Well, Seraphine Rose Cienna is my oldest and dearest friend. She grew up in Pallet Town with her Mother. Her father was in the same platoon as my dad... They were inseparable. Sera acts innocent but she definitely knows how to manipulate people and her favorite type is Fire. We went through school together and I believe her favorite food is... Burritos? Maybe? Her favorite color is Pink, too."

"Well, she sounds like a basic bitch."

"Jeez! I thought you guys had worked it out!" I was shocked.

"Rome wasn't built in a day." Kelly was obviously still holding a grudge over Sera's kiss-attack.

"I guess you have ample reason to dislike her... Just please don't treat her like garbage. She is still my friend and means a lot to me."

"I'll try," she said, giving me a sideways look. "I'll she ever tries anything again, though, she's dead."

"I hope that for everyone's sake she doesn't." I rolled away from Kelly in a state of disbelief. I did not picture her as someone who held a grudge, especially over mistakes that had been apologized for and resolved. I was worried about the group chemistry.

Almost sensing my distress, Kelly scooted over to me and placed a gentle hand on my hip. "I realize that I'm kind of tearing apart your friendship with Sera. I'm sorry I went there. I hope that we can all fix this and move on... I just don't think I'm ready yet."

"I don't think I'm ready to accept that Tauros-shit apology yet either," I responded coldly. I rolled back over to see her face. I was instantly ashamed of myself.

"O-okay," her voice waivered. She was trying not to cry.

I moved my hand up to her face and placed it gently on her cheek. "I fucked up. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." I looked deep into her eyes. She looked back through glassy ones. "I know it's probably too late now, but I do accept that apology. I guess I struggle to understand feelings sometimes. I jus-"

"Shhhh," Kelly put a finger to my lips. Her eyes were still glassy, but she was smiling. She moved her finger and kissed me. Not just a peck... Full tongue. After a few seconds of sheer confusion, she let up.

"Wha..." I was struggling to use my words.

"I needed that. I was being a total bitch... You called me out on it. I'm happy you did that. I'm actually grateful because I strive not to be like that."

"Glad I could help..." I was still not sure what had happened.

"You know, I don't think a kiss will cut it as a proper sign of gratitude," she said, lifting her left leg. She shifted to a straddling position and looked into my eyes. She smiled and placed her hands on the button of my shorts. "Maybe this will do it." She quickly undid my shorts and pulled them off, flinging them across the room. My excitement began to build and make a bulge in my boxers. "I'll take that as a yes."

She reached her hands into the fly of my boxers and made contact with my member. He hands were warm and welcoming, but rather small, even for a girl's. She pulled it out and looked at it lovingly.

"It's a bit bigger that I had hoped... I'm honestly afraid to go all the way." She chuckled a little bit.

"I'll be gentle," I coaxed.

"Nice try bub. I only planned on a blowjob tonight."

She lowered her body and put my dick right in front of her face. She held it up and slowly licked up and down. She stopped for a moment.

"Am I doing it right? Does it feel good? I'm nervous. It's my first time. Can you tell?" She chattered and shifted a bit.

"To be completely honest, anything feels good. But I think you are doing a great, not to mention hot, job."

She giggled nervously and went back to work. After a bit, she placed she lips and my tip and looked up at me. She slowly lowered her mouth around it and tried not to gag. After it was halfway in, she gagged and backed off.

"I'm sorry," she panted. "It's too big."

"Every time you say that it turns me on more." It was hot to think I was too much for her to handle.

Kelly smirked and tried again. She got halfway and decided just to bob up and down. I heard some slight moaning.

"I'm gonna cum," I grunted. She pulled back and looked up at me.

"I want you to cum all in my mouth with your freakishly big cock."

I busted. Just her saying that put me over the edge. Most of it ended up on her face and she spat out the bit that landed in her mouth.

"Gross," she said rushing to the bathroom.

"Sorry, babe. That was really hot."

She quickly wiped her face and came back into the room.

"Did you just call me 'babe?!'"

I went red and was genuinley scared for my life. "Ummm... Do you not like that? I dunno, you call me Romeo so..."

"Just kidding!" She laughed at my discomfort. "I don't really mind 'babe' but I also wouldn't mind something a little more personal."

"How about... 'Liz?'"

"No... I don't really want to use my middle name." She looked at me like she had something to say.

"What do you want to be called?"

"You're supposed to give me a pet name!" She scoffed.

"I don't want to call you something you don't like."

"I can see your point... I guess I would like being called 'Love.'" She looked me right in the eyes.

_Oh fuck. _I thought. _Is she saying she loves me? Is this a hint? Am I just overthinking it?_

I looked back at her and thought for a moment. I went to speak but I closed my mouth. I could feel and hear my heart beating. "Are you saying..." I trailed off.

She looked back at me and I saw her blush as red as her hair. She looked down and held her left elbow in a gentle right hand. "Y-yes. I guess you don't feel the same way..." She started to tear up.

"Oh my Arceus nononono," I almost shat myself. "I was afraid you didn't mean it like that and that I would look like a fool and I really do love you and I don't wanna fuck this up-"

She cut me off with a finger to my lips. "You just said it..."

I was as red as a Charizard. "I know."

"Did you mean it?" She was smiling through a glassy eyed, tear streaked face.

Without skipping a beat I said, "My love for you means more than you could ever understand. More than I could ever understand. I know we just met, but my gut is stuck on you. I always think about you. I just feel... Complete around you. You make up for the traits I lack and make me feel good about myself. Even when I'm angry with you, deep down I urge for the moment I can see your face when I forgive you. When you're angry with me, I feel isolated until you forgive me. I feel bubbly and silly and fun when you're around. I can't stand to see you cry. I want to hold you every waking moment and protect you with my life. I, and this will probably sound really creepy, like to wake up and see you curled up to me, sleeping like an angel. I feel like I can tell you anything, whether it's that I was forced to cheat on you or this whole long winded speech about my feelings I have never shared in my entire life. I don't feel like I have to change for you or that you expect me to change who I am... You just... Change me naturally for the better. I can honestly say I don't think I will ever look at a girl the same way after meeting you. Without you... I'm not... Me." My throat was swollen, my face was burning, and I felt like I was going to cry. "If that's not love... I don't know what is."

Kelly was crying... But she wasn't sad. She was crying and staring at me and smiling all at the same time. "Come here." She extended her arms for a hug.

I shuffled over and embraced her. We just stood there clutching each other silently.

"Say it," Kelly whispered in a shaky voice.

I looked her deep in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more."


	19. Chapter 19: Oops

Kelly and I had stood staring into each others eyes for about 3 minutes and we both finally realized how awkward it was. She pulled me into a passionate kiss. And kept it going for awhile. After a bit she pulled away and looked down.

"You know... I did tell you I wanted to go slow... But I guess my gut has been telling me to do everything but sex." She smirked and ran her right hand down my cheek. "I'm just going to bank on the assumption that we are going to be together forever and just take it to the next level."

"Whatever you wish, Love."

Kelly giggled and pushed me onto the bed. We were both mostly naked so she stripped the both of us down all the way quickly. My dick was plenty hard and ready for another round.

"Romeo... Be gentle. I want you to do whatever you want to me, but just take it easy."

"Okay."

I pulled her onto the bed and positioned her near the headboard. We looked into eachothers eyes for a moment. Then I slowly began to eat her out.

"Mmmmm... I love you... Romeo."

I reached up to her breasts with my right hand. I found her nipple and began to carefully play with it. I went on for a while, but I was too anxious to use my dick.

"Be careful, Romeo," Kelly panted. "Slow."

I slowly approached her pussy. As I rubbed up against it, Kelly bit her lip. I gently guided it in. As I widened her vagina, Kelly's mouth and eyes widened too.

"MMMUH. Oh my... Oh my... It's really big..."

My member hit her hymen. I looked into Kelly's beautiful eyes as I slowly pushed. She closed her eyes and arched her whole body with an elongated moan. I felt her blood around my cock.

"I love you," I whispered.

I slowly began to thrust in and out, picking up speed. Kelly was grabbing onto me for dear life and making miscellaneous noises. I suspected she had climaxed 5 times. I felt the warmth of her mound engulfing me. It was the first time sex felt like more than fucking, it felt like making love. As Kelly looked into my eyes, biting her lip, I felt how much I loved her. I lowered my face and began to make out with her. She moaned into my mouth and ran her fingers through my hair. Her legs were tight around my back. Everything was perfect.

I felt my climax coming. I pulled out of the kiss.

"I'm gonna cum."

"Do it, Romeo," Kelly moaned. "Inside me!"

"But what if you get preg-AHH... Pregnant..."

I came so quick I didn't even have to mine to pull out. Kelly had a euphoric smile on her face and had closed her eyes.

"Mmmm... That feels so good," she moaned, shifting her body around my dick.

"But... Are you on the pill?" I was worried. I didn't have enough Poke for the morning after pill.

"No... Why?"

"What if you get pregnant?"

"Oh shit! I didn't even think of that... Do you have enough money for Plan B?"

"No. That's why I asked." I was shitting myself.

"It's fine... I can just get my dad to wire me some money."

"I hope so."

Kelly quickly got cleaned up and went to make a call to her dad. I hoped she had a good story for why she randomly needed to borrow 60 Poke.

Kelly returned 30 minutes later with the pill.

"Thank Arceus," I gasped.

"Just a question first," Kelly said, looking at me. "What would you have done if I did get pregnant?"

I turned red. "I guess I would have done my best to care for you. I don't know how it would have worked out, but I would never abandon you."

Kelly smiled. "I knew it." She took the pill.


	20. Chapter 20: Stuck

After taking a 3 hour nap, I couldn't even think about going to bed. Kelly curled up on the bed and I told her I was going for a walk.

"Don't stay out too late, Romeo," she replied.

I decided to check out Mt. Moon. I entered the hole in the wall cautiously, fearing a swarm of Zubats. However, the first thing I found was Sera. She was training Barney against some Geodudes.

"Sera," I whispered. "I thought you were asleep."

"Oh, hey Clyff. I couldn't. Especially when I heard you and Kelly go at it." She smirked.

"Man, you have good ears."

Barney looked back at us and then began to wander. We followed to see if he found something. We rounded a corner to see a horde of Geodude.

"Uh oh," I muttered.

I threw out Tank and immediately went into action.

"Tank, Bubble 'em all!"

"Double Kick, Barney! On the double!" Sera was on the same page as me.

Within seconds, only 1 Geodude remained. It began to glow bright white and screech, "GEEEEOOOO!"

"RUN!" I exclaimed. I recalled Tank as Sera recalled Barney. As we turned to sprint, however, the Geodude self-destructed. Sera and I were launched into a wall.

As my brain began to process my surroundings, I noticed my head was bleeding. It felt as if the cave was spinning. I saw spots of black everywhere. I couldn't feel my legs and I felt warm everywhere. I looked down to see that I had instinctively protected Sera. She was unharmed and wrapped in my bloody arms.

"Are you ok?" I whimpered.

"Dammit Clyff!" She sobbed. "Why did you have to be a hero! Let's get you out of here."

As Sera pulled me up, the cave began to shake. Stalagmites began to crash down from the ceiling. Before we could move, rocks covered everything we saw.

I must have been blacked out for a few hours. I woke up to see Sera hunched over my face.

"Thank Arceus you are alive! I thought I lost you…" She was sobbing. My head must have been resting on her legs. Her face was upside down from my perspective.

"What happened…" I was in shock.

"The Geodude's explosion caused a collapse. We were lucky to ends up in a pocket of the rubble."

I looked around. About 3 feet on any side of us was rock. About 4 feet above us was more rock. The only light came from Sunny's tail. She was laying next to me, licking my face.

"Huh…" I noticed my bleeding had stopped. Sera had wrapped my head in cloth, as well as all of my burns. Fortunately, she had ripped up her own shirt instead of my teal shirt. Seeing her cute boobs cantilevering over my face was a nice thing to wake up to.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Sera hit my chest. Before I registered how much it hurt, considering she hit one of my burns, I saw some boob jiggle. Her bra was definitely not a sport bra.

"OOWW!" I yelped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She gently touched my face. "I just… Don't do that again."

"What?"

"You know… Protect me like that…"

"Why?"

"Because… Because I don't want to be the reason you get hurt like this."

"I'll still do it," I grunted, adjusting my right shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you or Kelly."

Sera sighed. "Just… Whatever. I tried to contact someone on the outside, but I have no service. We are stuck in here until morning at least."

Unfortunately, none of our Pokémon knew dig. We were trapped.

Sera eventually got tired and called back Sunny. She pulled a blanket from her bag and put it over me. She snuggled up under it was well.

I was in so much pain, I didn't move. Sera had her left hand on my chest and her head next to mine, but I was a statue. I was afraid to even move a finger. I nodded of soon after.


	21. Chapter 21: Claustrophobia

When I woke up, Sera was digging through her bag.

"I know I had some food… right?" She was nervous.

"Please don't tell me we have no food…" I groaned.

"Oh, you're up. How do you feel?" She was trying to change the subject.

"Hungry."

"Clyff, don't be a smart ass. We have no food… So hopefully we don't have to wait long. How do you feel?" Sera pulled her legs under my head again.

"Sore. And exhausted. Physically; I'm not tired."

"Good. Could be worse."

I looked into Sera's eyes. We were both thinking the same thing.

"What if we die in here," broke the silence.

"Clyff!" Sera snapped. "Don't think like that!"

"It's only a matter of time before I get infected… Then I'll die." I had already accepted my fate. "If that happens, do whatever you can to make it. I don't have much chance. You do."

"STOP IT!" Sera Sobbed. "DON'T SAY THAT! I'M NOT LOSING YOU! NOT AGAIN!"

"Again?"

Sera turned red. "You know what I mean."

She wasn't going to move on from me. Her crush on me must have been even more deep rooted than my old crush on her.

"Sera, if I make it out of this I'll do my best to find you a guy…"

"STOP. You will make it. I won't let you die… and I don't need your help. I know who the right guy is. I just need to wait for his girlfriend to leave him because she doesn't value him like I will." Sera looked into my eyes.

I didn't know how to respond. I loved Kelly. She would treat me right for the rest of my life… right?

My stomach broke the silence. Sera's stomach growled shortly after.

We sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Sera kept checking on my wounds and tending to my every need. I thanked her multiple times for her kindness. She half-smiled at me in response.

Suddenly, the rocks began to shift. We both feared our pocket was about to collapse. Sera hugged me close and I hugged back.

"Kiss me once. Please." Sera was sobbing.

I gave her one kiss on the lips. Nothing overly dramatic. Just a bit longer than a peck. As we hugged, I realized it didn't feel how it felt before. It didn't feel wrong. It was just… different.

There was a burst of light. After a few seconds I opened my eyes. I saw Brock with a flashlight. Next to him was his Golem.

"I got 'em!" He hollered.

Before I processed what was going on, a bunch of Nurses Joy had rushed me out of the collapsed cave and into the Pokémon Center. The next thing I remember is waking up in a room, wrapped in white bandages.

I slowly rolled my head to the left. Kelly was there, in tears.

"Hi," I winced.

"I'm happy you're alive… but don't talk to me right now…" She stormed out.

"What the hell?"

I rolled my head over the the right. Sera was there, in tears.

"I knew it," she beamed.

"What's wrong with Kelly?"

I figured they were both in tears of joy. I had finally made it through and put them through too much, so Kelly was upset and ecstatic.

"The doctor put you under to care for your burns," Sera said. "When you were done, they said you had to rest… Kelly and I snuck in to be with you anyway. Every once in awhile, you would mutter something. At first Kelly thought you were calling out to her. She held your hand and cried and cried. However, it slowly became 'Sera.'"

Sera was holding my hand and smiling at me. I turned red. "I… I probably thought I was still with you. And you are my oldest friend so it shouldn't be that surprising…"

"Say whatever you want. I'll be waiting for you whenever Kelly decides to pull the plug."

Sera stood up, kissed my forehead, and walked out.

"Shit."


	22. Chapter 22: Old Wounds

I sat there, hoping Kelly would come in to talk to me. I loved Sera, but as a friend. Or even a sister. I wasn't going to leave Kelly for her.

I ran the experience through my mind. I remembered getting trapped, protecting Sera, and still attempting to care for her when I was the one in need of care. All of my actions were something a brother would do.

I then ran the experience through my mind as if it had been Kelly instead of Sera… All of my actions were exactly the same.

The door creaked open. It was Kelly. She peered around the door, and after seeing I was awake, came in.

"Kelly, I didn't say Sera's name for any reason besides thinking I was still in the cave with-" I attempted to explain.

"Shhhh," Kelly interrupted me and put a finger to my mouth. "It's all right. I knew I shouldn't have assumed the worst."

"Thank Arceus."

"When I woke up the next morning and you were gone, I was worried. I rushed around asking if anyone had seen you. Nurse Joy said there had been a collapse at Mt. Moon, and I crumbled. She said the search party was doing their best, but all I could do was go cry on the bed. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given up on you like that." Kelly was glassy eyed.

"I honestly thought I was going to die," I responded. "I'm sorry for giving up, too."

Kelly leaned down and kissed me. I flashed back to the cave. The kiss was exactly like Sera's. I was in disbelief. Kelly pulled out of the kiss, sensing something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" She said, concerned.

"Yeah," I responded. "I'm fine."

"You need to rest," Kelly said, smiling at me. "I'll see you soon, Romeo."

Kelly gave me another kiss and walked out.

Over the next few days, all that happened were visits. Every day, Sera would visit me and tell me how our teams were doing. Before she left, she gave me a kiss on the forehead. Every day, Kelly would visit, tell me how much she loved me, and give me a kiss before she left.

The whore Nurse Joy visit me in the middle of the night, offering me a blowjob. I thanked her, but I told her I had a girlfriend. She licked my face before she left… it was definitely the weirdest visit.

Brock visited me and explained how he created the rescue team. He knew the cave extremely well, so he lead the Pewter Police Department in the search. I thanked him. He said not to mention it. We were even.

I half expected a visit from the other Rock Type Gym Leader I knew, but Roxanne had already made it to Hoenn. I did get a letter from her, however. In it, she wished me to feel better and hoped I would be back in "shape" for her next visit. She made the letter seem innocent enough, but the pictures she enclosed in it were far from that. One picture was her bent over, fully clothed, with her pussy dripping wet and visible through her pink leggings. She captioned it, "Thinking about you!" Another showed her with a massive dildo down her throat. She was in tears and appeared to be gaging. She captioned it, "I didn't tell you to stop…" The final picture was her fully nude, perched on her desk chair. She had the same dildo up her vagaina, and was cumming all over the chair. Her face expressed pure euphoria. She captioned it, "I wish you were here!"

I was happy to have some fap material, but I highly doubted if I'd ever use it. I just had to keep it a secret from Kelly and hope I'd never have to use it…


	23. Chapter 23: Cerulean

About 2 weeks after the collapse, I was ready to leave the Center. I had healed rather quickly and needed no therapy (Thank Arceus). The three of us headed out for Cerulean City.

Due to the collapse, the cavern was less traversable. In an attempt to keep traffic to Cerulean City in tact, the Office Jenny had organized a taxi service. The service was a bit unorthodox, however. Groups of people loaded into tank-like forest in vehicles and took a 3 hour trip over the mountain. It was not fun.

We decided to take the taxi, and luckily were 3 of 5 passangers. We had plenty of leg room and the trip wasn't all that bad. Sera took a nap while Kelly and I chatted. Eventually, we fell asleep, too. We woke up to see Cerulean City a mile or so down the mountain.

When the taxi let us off, we were right by the exit of Mt. Moon.

"I want to head in there again," I said. "I want to find a Moon Stone for spunk."

"Are you serious?!" The girls yelled almost perfectly in sync.

"No," Kelly said. "You go rest some more. You need it. I'll go find you one."

"I'll come with you," Sera said.

"C'mon… I can handle myself," I whined, grasping at straws.

"NO!" The girls didn't seem happy with me.

I headed for Cerulean. The girls would meet me at the Pokémon Center in a few hours. As I walked on the road, I saw two identical old men on top of a small hill. They sat cross-legged, seemingly in meditation. They faced one another in complete silence.

Out of curiousity, I snuck up the hill. I hid behind a rock to get a closer look.

"I can hear you," the one to my right muttered.

"Come here, young man," the other continued.

Impressed, I did as they said. As I approached, they opened their eyes and nodded to one another.

"We are the Mega Twins. I teach the move Mega Punch," one said.

"I teach Mega Kick," the other echoed. "We will teach only one of your Pokémon once, however. Choose wisely."

"Ok. I am interested, but I think I'll come back later. Mt friends may be interested as well," I responded.

"Alright. Just remember that Mega Punch is better," the one stated.

"This again… Mega Kick is much more powerful! Mega Kick is clearly better," the other retorted.

I snuck away as their argument continued. I didn't want to get dragged into anything.

As I approached Cerulean, I noticed a bike shop and some more residential buildings compared to Pewter City. North of the city was a long bridge and a small cavern. The cave was guarded by a patrol of powerful looking trainers and sealed by a large, industrial door. I could see a terminal inside of a smaller room. Whatever was in that cave was not getting out.

As I pondered what was in the cave, I passed a woman and her Slowbro. She was commanding it to cut down the bushes in her yard, but he seemed to be lost in thought, just like I was.

I finally made it to the Center and checked in for all three of us. I had plenty of time to kill, so I decided to try and train up Ace. I went back in the direction of Mt. Moon to a patch of grass at the bottom of the hills. I found a bunch of Ekans to take out, but Ace struggled to take them down. He must have been intimidated by their hissing.

Ace didn't seem to like me, either. It's not that he wouldn't listen to me, he just wasn't a fighter. He would probably be better suited in pageants or as a pet. I treated him nice, but the more I used him in battle, the more he seemed to dislike me. I apologized to him and explained that I wouldn't make him fight if he didn't want to. He seemed OK with that.

I returned to the Center and healed Ace up. I still had an hour to kill, so I went to my room and let the team out. I sat on the bed to watch TV, and Spunk curled up next to me. For being a Poison type, she was very sweet and cuddly. Tank and Woodstock rough housed and seemed to enjoy their new found power. They took more breaks and seemed to learn they needed to pill back more now that they were stronger. Ace perched himself on the dresser and fluffed his feathers. All that was left was to wait.


	24. Chapter 24: Moon Stone

Sera and Kelly returned in the middle of an episode of my mom's favorite soap opera. I explained that it was only on because Tank demanded it so he and Woodstock could learn more wrestling moves, but they just laughed at me.

"I got you something," Kelly cooed.

"It took way too long to find," Sera sighed.

Kelly handed me the Moon Stone. I looked down at Spunk. She seemed bewhildered.

"Are you ready, Spunk?" I asked. "It's OK if you need some more time."

Spunk stood up and jumped for joy.

"I take it your ready."

I handed her the Moon Stone. She began to glow white and become one with the stone. She grew much larger and stood on two feet. When she had finished, she let out a mighty roar. Tank and Woodstock seemed intimidated. Ace didn't even notice.

"Wow," I said. "It gonna be hard for you to curl up on the bed now."

Spunk suddenly looked sad.

"It's all right. I'll move to the floor if I have to."

"She's a lot scarier now," Kelly giggled. "She could probably flip a car."

After marveling over Spunk, we decided to eat some food. Everyone ate, including Kelly's new team member, Flutter. She was a Zubat from Mt. Moon. It was pretty cool to see how she traversed the room using only sonar.

After eating, our teams all returned for the night. Sera decided to hit the hay, leaving Kelly and I to be bored. Being a boy, I was in the mood to have sex with my lady. Kelly however, beat me to the punch.

"I don't feel like 'cuddling' tonight, Romeo."

She sighed. "I'm just too tired."

"Well… I could just do all the work," I suggested.

"No… I want to be an active participant. Maybe tomorrow."

We were both beat, so we just crawled into bed. I kissed Kelly goodnight and told her I loved her. She said she loved me more. We fell asleep spooning.

It must have been 2 AM when I woke up to the sounds of a low and playful growl. I rolled over to see Spunk next to the bed. Somehow, she had gotten out of her ball. She was wide awake.

"Hey Spunk," I whispered. "How'd you get out?"

She just tilted her head a bit. I got up to find her ball. After a few minutes of searching, I found it in on the floor, in the corner. When I turned around to return Spunk, I noticed she wasn't looking at my face… she was looking at my crotch.

I looked down to see a full erection. I must have gotten my morning wood early. Spunk gently crawled over to me. She innocently looked at the bulge in my boxers as if something was wrong with me. She reached out to touch it. I pushed her paw away.

"Spunk, I'm fine," I whispered. "It's just a human thing."

As I went to recall her, she poked my boxers. My cock found its way through the fly and bobbed about. Spunk looked up at me and snickered.

"Cut it out!" I whispered. "You don't understand."

Spunk thought we were playing a game of some sort, but she had no idea what she was actually suggesting. As I went to recall her again, I felt her hot breath on my dick. Before I could do anything, Spunk stuck out her tounge and licked the head. It felt amazing. Her thick, wet tounge was almost magical. That single lick felt better than any blowjob I had ever recieved. I almost crumpled to the floor. Before she could do anything else, I put my dirty clothes back on and took her outside. We walked out of the city and into the wooded area where I had been training Ace earlier. I needed to be away from people when I explained this to Spunk. No one could know I had sexual contact with a Pokémon.

"Spunk, you can't do that. What you did is wrong," I explained.

She tilted her head again.

"You see, that is something humans do to each other. You can't do it to me. It's not right."

Her eyes seemed to ask, 'why?'

Looking into her innocent eyes, I wanted to do it. I felt like it would be better than any sex I had ever experienced. Her tounge alone made me want to at least try it.

"OK… You can do it again. But, you can only do this when we are completely alone. Understand?"

She nodded. I leaned back against a tree and udid my shorts. My cock was still hard and shot out of my boxers. Spunk began to slowly lick the head, looking deep into my eyes. She was adorable. She began to lick the shaft. I felt ready to cum any second.

"Put the whole thing in your mouth," I drooled.

She looked at me quizzically for a second, and then did it. Her soft tounge and wet saliva felt euphoric. Her warm mouth welcomed my dick. With my right hand, I bobbed her head to move my dick in and out of her perfect mouth.

The cum was bound to burst at any second. I pushed my cock as far into her mouth as I could and released my load. Spunk swallowed all of it greedily and didn't even gag. I pulled out of her mouth and she smiled up at me. As I caught my breath, she cleaned off my dick.

I helped her up, and switched positions with her. She was against the tree, arms on either side. Her chubby ass was right in front of me. I lifted her tail and placed it over my right shoulder, revealing her tight asshole and petite pussy. She looked back at me in curiousity.

My cock was plenty lubed up, so I slowly slid into her pussy. She let out a lustful roar as I entered and dug her claws into the bark of the tree. When I felt resistance, I stopped.

"Spunk, this may hurt a little. I'm sorry, but that's how it feels the first time."

She just retained eye contact and smiled lustfully. I pushed through slow and steady. Spunk let our a high pitched roar and ripped some bark off the tree. I felt her blood envelop my cock. I began to thrust in and out, picking up the pace exponentially. I had been correct… this was the best feeling sex ever. He pussy was naturally so much tighter than a human's, and her expressions made me feel like I could tame a beast with my sexual skills (which is essentially what I was doing).

Spunk had closed her eyes and begun to drool down her chest. She had curled her tail around my abdomen like an Arbok, but she had enough control to let me know I was being lovingly hugged, not crushed. Her drool was covering her tan tits, which at first glance looked like armor plates. As she grew more and more aroused, however, her nipple grew hard and her boobs became less stiff and more bouncy. I reached around her and began to play with her slippery tits. She continued to roar with pleasure. I brought my left hand back from her boob and began to squeeze her ass. It was soft and juicy, more filled out than any human girl I'd fucked so far.

I felt warmth in my dick. I went berserk and reached maximum power and speed. Spunk let out a mighty roar and squeezed be with her tail. As she squeezed me, my load exploded within her pussy, filling her up completely. As she loosened her grip on me, a little more cum spurted out of my cock. It slowly began to drip out of her vagina, falling to the ground from the tip of her clitoris.

I looked at the tree. All the bark was gone. Below where the bark used to be, scratch marks completely covered the wood. Spunk lifted her tail up and I pulled out. My cum gushed out of her and spattered onto the ground. She pulled her claws out of the tree and turned to me. Once again, she cleaned off my cock. When she had finished, she stood up. I scratched behind her ear.

"Good girl," I cooed.

She snickered and blushed.

I pulled up my shorts and took out Spunk's ball.

"Spunk, return!" I said. She began to dissappear into the red light. "Excellent work. Absolutely spectacular performance. I highly doubt I can top that experience."

I took one last look at the tree. I looked down at the puddle of my cum. I quickly covered the puddle in dirt so the evidence would soak up. The tree would probably die soon anyway. I headed back to the Center.


	25. Chapter 25: Wrong Place

**Ch 25: Wrong Place**

When I got back to the Center, I was still wide awake. I thought my encounter with Spunk would have worn me out, but I felt jittery. I decided to go for a walk around town.

As I passed the Gym, I heard muffled speaking. I decided to check it out. In an alley behind the Gym, I saw the two suited grunts that had their asses handed to them by Pickels. They seemed to be in disagreement.

"If we don't bring somethin' related to this 'mega evolution' to the boss, we're dead! Let's just sneak into the whore's room, get the bracelet, and call it quits!" The larger one was making a sermingly logical argument.

"Or… we could break in, get her to give us the bracelet and stone, and then have some fun with her! I wanna get my hands on that piece of ass!" The smaller one seemed to be driven by his… other head.

I sat and though. _So we're not the only one who are after mega evolution evidence. I wonder who they are talking about?_

"Tell ya what," the big one grumbled. "We break in, I grab the bracelet, and I leave. You do whatever you want. If you get caught, you better not fuckin snitch. I'll kill ya!"

"Sounds good to me."

The big one boosted the little one over the back door and through a small window. Seconds later, the door was opened. The two entered the gym.

_They must mean Misty!_ I thought. I snuck in after them.

The back area of the gym was a small living quarters. The back door led into the kitchen, and there was one hallway to my right. Down it was a bathroom and what appeared to be a bedroom. I saw the grunts opening the bedroom door.

All of a sudden, I heard a cry. The two grunts were blasted all the way down the hallway and into the refrigerator. I looked down the hall to see Misty's Starmie in the doorway. It looked pissed. Misty quickly appeared behind it. She was… well she was fucking hot. She stood there, hands on her hips, in cotton booty shorts and a stupidly small tank top. She didn't appear to be wearing underwear, as I saw some nipple and her boobs jiggled. She was also incredibly toned. All of her muscles were chiseled and, while small, powerful looking. She didn't look like a body builder, just a swimmer in prime performance shape.

The two sauntered down the hallway and stood over the collapsed grunts. I hid around the corner of the door.

"Look, it's garbage day," Misty mocked. "Quagsire, come on out. I need some Strength to push these unconscious creeps down to the Police Station."

I heard another cry and heard scuffling. I sat, back against the wall. The doorway was right next to me. I knew I was screwed.

The two thugs rolled out the door into the alley. A big, huggable mud fish followed them out. He looked down at me with a derpy smile and made a noise. He then moved out of the doorway. Misty exited the building and glared down at me.

"Hi," I said.

"You thought only your buddies would get it? Don't worry, your coming, too!" She yanked me up and put me in an armlock. She was incredibly strong, probably stronger than me.

_This girl could probably kill me,_ I thought. _I'll just play along_.

Before long, Misty, Quagsire, Starmie, and I were all at the Police Station. Officer Jenny, thank Arceus, was there.

"Misty? What are you doing to this man? This is Clyff. He saved Brock back in Pewter a few weeks ago," Jenny said, puzzled.

"Then why was he with these goons?!" Misty gestured at the two bodies at Quagsire's feet… or fins?

"Explain yourself," Jenny looked at me.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. When I passed the Gym, I heard 2 voices talking, and it seemed sketchy. I decided to check it out. It was those two hatching a plan to steal Misty's bracelet and stone, which apparently have to do with mega evolution. I was going to try and stop them, but Starmie did a fine job on its own." I was almost out of breath.

"I believe you. Let him go, Misty," Officer Jenny said, winking at me.

Misty let go and pushed me away. She crossed her arms and stared at me.

"I still don't know about you. I don't trust you." Misty was scowling.

"Yet," I added. Jenny laughed. Misty stayed stone cold.

"I'm gonna take these two in," Jenny said, evading the awkwardness. "You two get to know each other."

"We got off on the wrong foot," I chuckled awkwardky. "Hi. I'm Clyff. I'm a trainer who is looking to make my way through the Pokémon league and I am also aiding Professor Oak in his research of mega evolution."

"Wait… Blue Oak?" She seemed dumbfounded.

"Yes. He gave me my first Pokémon… a Squirtle." I was going to milk the fact that my favorite type is Water and how much she inspired me.

"I guess you can't be that bad then…"

"My favorite type is Water. You actually have inspired me. I think you're great and-"

"Zip it, bub. Don't pull that shit with me. Knowing Oak clears you up enough, anyway. As you know, I am Misty, Cerulean City Gym leader."

"So those guys… they thought you had a bracelet or a stone?"

"I do have a mega evolution bracelet," she said, showing me the silver band on her wrist. Embedded in it was a rainbow colored stone. "I also have a mega stone on my Slowbro. He's incredibly strong with the added power."

"Interesting," I said. "I'll need to tell Oak."

"Is he still a dick?" Misty seemed genuinely interested.

"Kinda," I joked. "He still says, 'Smell ya later.'"

Misty laughed. I had finally broken her shell.

"I think I need to sleep now," I yawned. "All this crime has worn me out."

Misty laughed again.

"I like you," she said. "You have a good sense of humor. Sorry I assumed you were with those guys."

"No problem. Just promise me a good match when I come to your Gym."

"Anytime."

I finally made it back to the Center. I crawled into bed with Kelly and she nuzzle up to me. I fell asleep instantly.


	26. Chapter 26: Training

**Ch 26: Training**

The next morning, Kelly woke me up with a kiss.

"Good morning, Romeo," she gleamed. "Hey, did you leave during the night?"

"Yeah. I went for a walk and ended up in the middle of a heist," I laughed. I explained the story to her.

"Wow. Good thing Jenny knew you."

"Yeah."

After getting ready for the day and grabbing some breakfast, Kelly, Sera and I decided to do some training. Afraid of her not understanding the bounds set the previous night, I wasn't going to train Spunk today. I decided to focus on Woodstock and Tank, seeing that the two would serve me best in the Gym anyway. We headed north and crossed a bridge to a nice cape area. There, we trained against some kids and some mountain climbers. In the distance, there was a small house.

While Kelly and Sera trained in the grass, I headed over to the house. The sign outside said it was Bill the Pokemonaniac's house. I knew he constable received visitors and just sent them away, so I decided not to bother. He had gotten very crochety in his old age.

I noticed a girl standing against a fence nearby. She was overlooking the ocean. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was Misty. I approached to talk to her. I thought I heard her crying.

"Hey, Misty," I said. She didn't turn around.

"Hi… Clyff was it?"

"Yeah. I was just nearby and wanted to say hello."

"Hello," she responded.

I stood there a few seconds.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't move. She just stood there. I walked up next to her on the fence. I could see her streaked cheeks in the sunlight. She turned away and wiped her face quickly.

"You probably don't want to talk to me, but surely you have someone you can talk to about whatever happened."

She softly chuckled. "That's the kicker, Clyff. The reason I'm sad is because I'm lonely."

"I… I know exactly how you feel. I had only one friend my entire life. When I wasn't with her, all I felt was lonliness. You aren't alone."

"Thanks. Now all I need is a lifelong friend or boyfriend and I'll be set," she muttered sarcastically.

"Sera and I aren't dating," I blurted.

"Oh? That's odd. Normally lifelong friends like that work really well as couples."

Misty sighed. "All I do is train. I train myself. I train my Pokémon. And for what? Some stupid title? My only friends can't even talk to me."

"Well… you have a strong bond with them right? So you shouldn't need to talk. Sometimes, just talking to your Pokémon feels good… sometimes they may even understand you and comfort you."

Misty seemed to smile. "I never really thought about it like that. Thanks."

"You know, I could really use some guided training. Maybe I could train with you in your Gym. That way, I can learn some more about battling and you won't feel so lonely."

"I'd like that. See you in 10 minutes… and you better show up." She jogged off.

I followed.

As I passed the girls, I told them I was going to train in the city. They wished me luck and continued. I began to jog.

I made it to the Gym with seconds to spare. When I entered, all I could smell was chlorine. I wandered through the front area until I found they source; an Olympic sized swimming pool. As I entered, Misty exited the girls' locker room.

She was in a tight one piece swimsuit. All I could think was how hot she look and how much hotter she'd look in a bikini. I shook the thoughts from my mind. I loved Kelly. That thing with Spunk was something I couldn't pass up on, but I still had to stay loyal.

Misty approached me and threw something at me. I caught it and looked at it.

"Put that on," she said.

It was a small swimsuit. Very small.

I went in the direction of the boys' locker room.

"Don't even bother," Misty said. "It's only us two. Just change. I need to go get some stuff from the other room anyway."

I waited for her to leave the room. Then, I quickly changed into the swimsuit. It was super tight on my crotch and ass. I wasn't built for competitive swimming.

Misty returned with some floating rings and targets. She placed them in the water.

"Alright. Let's get to it," She said, taking out a Pokeball. "Go! Quagsire!"

The derpy mudfish plopped into the water. Misty elegantly dove in after him.

"Tank, get on out!" I said. He dove into the water and began to jet around. I cannonballed in after him.

Misty and I came out of the water and faced one another. She began to smirk.

"You ready?" She knew I wasn't.

"Nope," I replied. "But we may as well start."

"Quagsire, use Waterfall to get up high, then drop down onto Tank using Strength!"

The mudfish picked up some speed, shot up in a column of water, and I saw him begin to charge a punch.

"Tank! Withdraw and then use Water Gun to get out of his way!"

Tank went into his shell and shot across the bottom of the pool. Quagsire came crashing down, punching the water.

"Quagsire, turn around and use Curse!"

Quagsire tensed up a bit and grumbled. He Seemed a bit beefier, but slowed down. That gave me an idea.

"Tank, he's slowing down! Keep jetting around… he can't hit you if he can't catch you!"

Misty continued to tell Quagsire to Curse and Tank circled around him. He seemed a bit confused.

"Quagsire! Strength on the bottom of the pool!"

He began to charge up a punch.

"Tank, Luchador-Tackle his face!"

Tank shot out of the water and went for the RKO on Quagsire. As I had hoped, Quagsire redirected the punch… right for his face.

"Tank, back into the water!"

Tank dove off into the pool just as the punch was about to land. Quagsire went flying backward into the pool wall. His eyes were almost like spirals. Misty returned him.

"You don't need my help," she laughed. "You can think on your feet, and that beat any training."

"Thanks. What was your plan by punching the bottom of the pool?"

"I was hoping to startle Tank and get the upper hand. Unfortunately, I got a little ahead of myself and used Curse too much. Really, you should be training me," she finished with a giggle.

Misty was looking down with her left elbow in her right hand, supporting her bust and pressing it together. I knew that stance. I was in for some trouble.

I recalled Tank and turned to thank Misty.

"Hey, thanks. I guess you just needed some support. What should I do with this swimsuit?"

"I'll take you to the laundry area. Here, we expect that you clean your suit if you borrow it."

We climbed out of the pool and I followed Misty's ass… I mean Misty to the laundry room.

"Here we are. Hey, don't feel like you have to leave yet. It's best to go to the sauna for a bit after training anyway," Misty said, heading for the sauna.

"Oh, I can't…"

"Oh, come on!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me with her. She had the grip of a Clamperl.

When we got to the sauna, I protested once more.

"I really gotta get going…" I knew what would happen if I went into that sauna.

"It'll just be 10 minutes. C'mon, you'll be fine."

She dragged me through the door and we sat opposite one another in the steamy room.

We sat in silence for a while, with the occasional sizzle as Misty poured water onto the coals. She kept glancing at me and smirking.

Finally, she broke the silence.

"Yo, don't get too excited; I'm gonna take my suit off."

"Ummm…"

"Oh, don't be a baby. I'm probably more butch than you are anyway," she laughed.

She loosened the shoulder straps and slip the suit off effortlessly, freeing her jiggly B cup boobs and revealing her shaved pussy. I pretended be looking away.

"You can look if you want," she murmured. "I don't mind."

I gave up on pretending. I made it obvious I was looking. I couldn't fight my animalistic nature any longer. I began to feel a hard on.

Misty looked at my suit and smiled.

"Like what you see?"

"Misty… You are a total babe. Of course I like what I see. But, I have a girlfriend. I need to go be with her." I began to feel proud of myself.

Misty's smile became a scowl.

"You said you weren't dating that girl."

"I'm dating the other one. The other red head."

"Well, thanks for shitting on my plans!"

"Plans?"

"A trainer who is equal to me, caring, and adorable finally shows up and then as I try to seduce him he tells me he is in a serious relationship with some other girl?! I have been waiting for an opportunity like this for years! All of my sisters are married with families and I'm just sitting here all alone and left out! Do you know what it's like to be left out like that?!" Her yelling had turned into a wailing sob. I wasn't sure if she was sweaty of crying. Maybe both.

"I'm sorry."

"Just… I beg you, give me a chance. I can be better than your girlfriend." She fell to her knees and placed her hands on my legs.

"I don't want to do that to her."

Misty sighed. "Then you leave me with no other choice. Starmie! Come out!"

The purple starfish appeared in front of us.

"Use Hypnosis!"

"Wha-" My mind went blank. All I could think about was Starmie. It began to end my thoughts. Then, all I could think about was how badly I wanted to fuck Misty.

"Starmie, return. Now, Clyff, let's play a game. You want to ravage me and make me your woman. You want to fill me up and fuck me. You will be released when you cum." Misty clapped her hands.

I rose up and pulled down my suit. I placed a hand on Misty's shoulder and pushed her down to my hard dick. She began to suck it dry.

As my mind told me to make love to Misty, I still felt a twinge of guilt. I couldn't remember why, though.

I watched as Misty began to deepthroat my cock, slightly gagging and looking deep into my eyes with her blue ones. Her red hair outlined her pale face and accented her eyes perfectly. My brain couldn't get over the fact that she was a highly beautiful specimen and an excellent choice for a mate.

Misty finally had enough of me in her mouth. She pulled off and stood up. She backed up and sat down on the bench, lifting her legs straight up into the air. Her feet pointed up flawlessly and her toned body held the highly skilled position with ease. I approached her.

I rubbed my dick along her flaps, causing her to moan slightly. When I began to target the clitoris, she immediately began to squirt her juices onto my cock, lubing it up even more. I prepared to plunge into her.

As I looked into her eyes, I saw her genuine love for me. Unfortunately for her, I didn't feel that way. All I felt was a hypnotic lust. I slowly began to push into her.

"Oh fuck! Don't stop, babe!" Misty was begging me to love her.

I remember the sex being rather quick, but very enjoyable. Misty must have had an extremely tight vagina and I must have been going at a brisk pace. I remember seeing her face seconds before I pulled out. She was in tears of joy.

When I pulled out, I also remembered her getting angry with me. I came on her face and tits, but she protested. She had been fantasizing about a creampie. She still enjoyed it, though.

Misty snapped her fingers. "Thank you for cooperating, honey." She beamed.

I stood in front of her buck nude and in disbelief.

"Why. I told you I couldn't." I felt betrayed.

"Just be glad the hypnosis is short term. If I ever discover long term hypnosis, I'm making you my husband." Misty giggled.

I put my clothes on and stormed out.


	27. Chapter 27: Rocket

**Ch 27: Rocket**

After that encounter with Misty, I was enraged. I was struggling to stay loyal to Kelly, but it easy out of my control… kinda. Misty, yes I had no say. But Spunk… That was just dumb. I loved it, but when I thought about Kelly I realized what I had done. From this point on, I was going to truly be loyal.

I returned to the center to discover the girls were still out. I needed a shower and and nap, so I quickly stripped as I walked to the small bathroom.

I turned on the water and got in the shower. The hot water was soothing, making me forget about my troubles. I proceeded to clean myself and stand in the water. As I pruned up, I finally turned the water off and grabbed a towel. I dried off and put my boxers back on. I crawled into bed and began to drift off to sleep.

I woke up around 2 AM. I rolled over to see Kelly fast asleep next to me, and I kissed her on the forehead. She stirred a bit and then settled back in. I got up and decided to go for a walk. I quietly put my clothes back on and headed for the door. I carefully opened the door, slipped out, and silently shut it behind me.

As it walked past Sera's room, I noticed light coming from beneath her door. I lightly knocked and waited. A few seconds later, she opened the door.

"Look who's up," Sera joked.

"Look who's talking," I bounced back.

"How was your training?" She let me in and closed the door. We sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well… Misty was creeping on me a bit."

"Why am I not surprised," Sera sounded a bit pissed.

"But it's alright. I'll challenge her for a badge today and I think it'll do fine. What are you and Kelly going to do?"

"Well, we have talked how we want to get the badges too, but I don't know. Neither of us are as skilled of trainers as you."

We sat for a moment. I didn't know how to respond.

"Thanks… I'm not that good, though. And you guys aren't bad yourselves."

"Still. I may just go for badges later. Maybe Kelly and I can stay behind for a bit and you can move on. We don't want to hold you back."

"Please. I'm staying with you guys."

"Thanks," Sera said. She leaned in and pecked my cheek.

"Sera… Really? I can't deal with that." I was frustrated with her, and also myself. I had cheated on Kelly multiple times and wanted to cheat right at that moment.

"Over in Kalos that's just something friends do. Sure it's no secret I like you, but I'm not going to hypnotize you into fucking me or anything," she said, chuckling.

I shuddered. _It wouldn't be the first time_, I thought.

"I going for a walk," I muttered.

"Be safe," Sera whispered.

I left her room and headed for the main entrance. When I got to the door, I could have sworn I heard a scream from outside. I rushed out and ran in the direction I thought it might have originated from. I found a small house in the Northwest part of Cerulean that had its door ajar. I carefully peeked through the small sliver of open door.

At first, I saw a girl, about my age, in black boots, gray leggings, black shorts, a black shirt, gray gloves, and a black flat cap . She had magenta hair about shoulder length and stood with her back to me. Through her legs, I could see a Dugtrio. The triple mole looked angry. With a shaky hand, the girl reached for her belt. She drew what appeared to be a taser and regretfully took aim at the Dugtrio. I couldn't stay quiet any longer. I burst in the door and tackled her to the ground. The taser slid across the floor and hit the base of a bookshelf. I heard the Dugtrio cry in victory and then finally realized what position I was in… The girl was on her back, looking up at me. Her legs were in the air on either side of my torso and my hands on either side of hers. We made some awkward eye contact. Thankfully, she had beautiful ruby eyes… which were further brought out by the giant red "R" on her chest.

She burst into tears. "I'm so sorry I didn't know what to do I was afraid of the thing and I'm just doing what I'm told because my boss said if I'm didn't meet my quota on stolen TMs I'd lose my job!"

"Woah slow down." I responded, getting on my feet. I offered a hand. The girl took it and I helped her up.

She pulled herself together. "I'm Rachel Worth. I work for the new and improved Team Rocket… I don't want to but it was the only job I could get and I have no family… I was afraid of the Dugtrio and was going to harm it… I don't know why."

"Lucky you, it wouldn't have worked. Dugtrio are immune to electricity."

"That's reassuring I guess," she half chuckled. "Are you going to take me in?"

I looked deep into her eyes. She was afraid. She wanted nothing to do with Team Rocket. She was innocent.

"No. As long as you quit Team Rocket," I replied.

"But I need the job."

"You can travel with me and my friends. We can teach you how to love Pokémon and bond with them. Plus you can make money battling."

"You would do that?"

"Yes. Believe it or no this is the second time we will have let a stranger into our group. But I can tell you are a good person."

"Thank you… what's your name?"

"Clyff. Clyff Raymond. My friends are Kelly McFerrin, the redhead, and Sera Sienna, the blonde. As soon as we work this out, you can meet them."

The owners of the Dugtrio must have been out of town, because no one was home. I made amends with the moles and closed the house's door. It locked behind us.

"Now, I am going to take you to Officer Jenny, but I am going to vouch that you are innocent."

"What?! That's not going to work!"

"Trust me."

I took Rachel to the station and found Jenny. I explained to her that Rachel had just joined recently and only to pay the bills. I insisted that this was her first mission and that she hadn't actually done anything illegal. I changed the story to me finding her outside the house, looking in. Jenny decided to trust me, but warned me to watch my back. I nodded.

As we walked to the Pokémon center, we were both quiet. Rachel finally broke the silence.

"Thank you."

"No problem," I responded. "We need to get you a new shirt and a Pokémon," I quickly changed the subject. Rachel's tone was reminiscent of a certain Roxanne…

We got to the center and I brought Rachel to our rooms.

"Wait right here," I said. I went into my room and dug out my one black shirt. On it was a cartoon of a Zebstrika saying, 'Hey, who turned out the lights?'

I brought the shirt out to the hall. Rachel fearlessly took off her shirt, revealing her red lace bra underneath. I quickly looked away, a deeper crimson than the bra itself. She giggled and put on my shirt.

"We should keep this Rocket shirt," I said. "It could come in handy."

I was afraid to wake the girls up, so I went off to find Nurse Joy. She was half asleep at the counter.

"Can I get another room for my friend here?" I asked.

"Sure, but know that we do prefer 2 to a room if possible."

"Will do," I responded.

Nurse Joy gave Rachel the key and I walked her to her room.

"See you in the morning," I said as I turned back to my room.

"Wait," Rachel touched my shoulder.

I turned back. She gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome." She went into her room and I turned back to go to mine.

_It means nothing,_ I thought. _They do it in Kalos all the time._

I entered my room to see Kelly fast asleep. I striped down to my boxers again and then cuddled up next to her. I put my arm around her waist and took a deep breath.

_This is where I belong._


	28. Chapter 28: Challenge

**Ch 28: Challenge**

I woke up again a little after 7. Kelly was half awake and looking at me.

"Good morning, sunshine," she cooed.

"Morning," I replied.

She looked beautiful. Her green eyes filled me with confidence. Her soft face made we want to kiss her all morning. Her red hair smelled like honey. I gently kissed her on the lips. She took her arm and wrapped it around me, grabbing the back of my head with her petite hand. I gently played with her ass and she began to softly moan into my mouth. She pulled out of the kiss.

"Somebody wants some attention," she mocked.

Kelly mounted me and we started to make out. I felt good and was ready to redeem myself. I was going to have sex with my girlfriend and stay loyal to her. However, someone knocked on the door.

"We can do this later, Romeo," Kelly skipped to the bathroom. I got off the bed and threw on some clothes. Then I answered the door. Rachel greeted me with excitement.

"Can I meet your friends now?" She didn't seem to know how to whisper.

"Who's that?" Kelly peeked her head out of the bathroom.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you yet," I said, sheepishly. "This is Rachel Worth, an Ex-Team Rocket Member I met yesterday."

I paused. Kelly looked at Rachel suspiciously.

"She doesn't really know anyone and I said she could join us. This way she can learn about Pokémon and avoid a life of crime." I gulped. I supposed this couldn't have really gone much better anyway.

Kelly nodded. "Okay," she said. "It would be hypocritical of me to deny the good nature you see in her, as you saw the same in me. Nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm Kelly."

"It's a pleasure," Rachel giggled.

"Clyff, I'm gonna hop in the shower. Take Rachel to meet Sera." Kelly walked over, still in her underwear, and kissed me. She was clearly trying to show Rachel we were a couple. Kelly sealed the deal when she said, "I love you," as Rachel and I walked out the door.

"I love you too," I responded.

In the matter of seconds it took to get between the closed doors of Kelly's room and Sera's room, Rachel asked the inevitable.

"So you and Kelly are boyfriend and girlfriend then?" She sounded a little disappointed. I nodded.

I knocked on Sera's door quickly. I needed to get out of this conversation. Unfortunately, I heard Sera call from inside.

"1 minute! I'm just straightening my hair!"

_Ohhh boy,_ I thought. _Now I get to talk about my girlfriend with this babe who seems to be into me after just meeting me… just my luck._

"So are you and Kelly serious or…" Rachel trailed off.

"Yes." I was not trying to be an ass, but I really wanted to.

"I bet there are girls who think Kelly is lucky," she said, smoothly.

_Yeah, I'm within 10 feet of 2 of them,_ I thought.

Sera still hadn't come to the door. Thankfully, Rachel finally changed the subject.

"So, how does this whole getting a first Pokémon thing work?" She seemed incredibly confused.

"Well, Sera and I both got ours from a Pokémon Professor in our home town. Kelly caught hers. I'll tell you what. I can give you one of mine to fight with to catch your first Pokémon, or maybe even gift you one of my own." I regret offering the gift part.

"Gift? No, definitely not. You've done enough for me. I would love for you to teach me how to catch a Pokémon, though." Rachel was ecstatic.

Sera finally opened the door.

"Ummm… Hi." Sera was surprised to see a new face.

"Hi," Rachel beamed.

"Sera, this is Rachel," I explained. "I met her yesterday. She is an Ex-Team Rocket member and wants to be like us. I offered her an opportunity to travel with us too."

Sera gave me a look. She began to nod slowly and finally spoke.

"Alright. I suppose you made a good choice with Kelly. I trust your judgement, Clyff."

"Alright!" Rachel may have been more excitable than Kelly.

As the girls finished getting ready for the day, I took Rachel to Route 5. As I passed the barkless tree where I had made love to Spunk, I shuddered. I avoided it and found a patch of grass.

"Alright, Rachel," I began. "Here's a Pokeball. You will throw this at the Pokémon you wish to catch once you have weakened it."

Rachel took the sphere from me and inspected it. She pushed to button curiously to reveal the emptiness of the ball. I continued my quick lesson.

"Here. Take Woodstock. Now, when you find a Pokémon, throw Woodstock out to attack and weaken it. Then, use the other ball to capture it."

"Seems simple enough," Rachel muttered. She began to slowly inspect the area, treading lightly through the hip high brush. Suddenly, a white ball of fluff pounced out of the grass and onto her cap.

"Eeek!" Rachel squealed and fell over. I rushed into the grass to help her. When I got to her, I saw her face to face with a Mankey. Surprisingly, it was incredibly friendly.

"Would you like to be my first Pokémon, little guy?" Rachel cooed. The tiny pig monkey oinked in approval. Rachel gently tossed the ball to him and the red light surrounded him. After 3 shakes, Rachel had her first Pokémon.

"Nicely done," I said, impressed. Rachel handed Woodstock's ball back to me.

"Thanks," she responded.

"Now you get to name him."

"Oh, cool! Umm… I know, Coconut!" Rachel was jumping up and down like a mad woman.

"Nice," I laughed. Rachel and I began to head back to the city. "You know what… I think it's time for some Mega moves…"

When we reached the center again, Kelly and Sera were just exiting.

"How'd it go?" Sera asked.

"Great!" Rachel jumped again. "I caught a Mangey… no a ManKEY! And I named him Coconut!"

"Sounds like it was an adventure," Kelly responded, grinning.

"Sure was," I laughed. "Are you guys ready for my first real gym challenge?"

"Hell yeah!" Kelly was hyped. Sera beamed at me. Rachel looked confused.

"Sure, as long as you guys can explain what's happening," Rachel joked.

We made out way over to the Gym and entered. Misty was in the middle of a "Swimming Buddies" Class where kids learned to swim with the help of their Pokémon. I saw one girl heading onto a Magikarp, learning how to kick. A little boy was learning to doggie paddle with what looked like a Zigzagoon. Misty sat up in the Life Guard chair, observing her trainees teach the kids. When she saw us, she grinned.

"The prodigal son returns," she joked. "I just hope I don't lose as bad as I did in practice. Kids! Please exit the pool, and get ready to watch! This is gonna be a good one!"

The kids squealed with excitement and got out of the pool. They stood along the edges with their Pokémon. All eyes were eager for this match.

"Ready?" Misty said, smirking.

"Are you?" I replied. I heard Kelly giggle at my cockiness. Sera exhaled like she always did when I tried to be cool. Rachel was in awe. Now I just had to put my master plan into action.

"Misty, would you mind if we were to make this a double battle? Just a simple 4 on 4." I asked.

"Sure. Sounds like a fun challenge," she acted cool, but I could tell she was uncomfortable. She knew I had something up my sleeve but couldn't look like she wasn't up to my challenge.

"Go, Quagsire!" Misty lobbed the ball of the mud fish into the pool. He bobbed to the surface with his stupid grin. "Now, Starmie!" Misty tossed the ball of the hypnotic rape accomplice into the pool as well. It rose out of the pool spinning quickly.

"Tank and Woodstock, let's do it together!" I threw out the buddies at the same time. However, I aimed just short of the pool. The two partners in crime stood facing the edge of the water.

"3… 2… 1… Begin!" The judge waved his flag.

"Starmie, Hypnosis on the Ivysaur! Quagsire, Waterfall the Wartortle!"

"Tank, go into your she'll and jet around the top of the water with Water Gun! Woodstock, ride one his back and give 'em a Vine Whipping!"

Tank quickly withdrew and Woodstock hopped on. The two were far into the pool before the Starmie finished it's mezmorizing trick, causing it to miss and hit nothing. The Quagsire began to rise up out of the water, but was too late. Woodstock smacked him with a vine on the way by and took him out with one blow.

"Quagsire, return! A bit quicker next time! Go, Goldeen!" Misty was already frustrated. She fired the Pokeball into the pool. The fish swam up and was ready for a command.

"Starmie, Use Thunderbolt on Goldeen!

Goldeen, get ready to Ice Beam that Ivysaur!"

In the second before I called out my command I realized she had Lightening Rod on her Goldeen. Instead of frying the fish, she was charging it up!

"Tank, quick! Get close to that Goldeen!

Woodstock, get that Vine Whip ready!"

My heart pounded. The Starmie was charging up the Thunderbolt. The Goldeen began to take aim at Woodstock, who charged forward, vine extended, on the back of Tank.

The Starmie shot the bolt out, and it redirected to the Goldeen. It began to charge the Ice Beam. However, it was a second short. Woodstock connected the vine with the Goldeen's face, taking it out in one hit.

"GRRR! GOLDEEN, RETURN! SHOULD I JUST REPLACE YOU WITH A SWIFT SWIMMER?! GO, GYARADOS!" Misty rocketed the ball into the pool. A second later, the sea monster screeched out of the water, sending Tank and Woodstock flying onto the side of the pool. The two got back up, unharmed.

People gasped at the sight of the Gyarados.

"YOU SCARED NOW? HUH, CLYFF?" Misty was boiling. I only smiled.

"Nope. Gyarados at this low a level can't have more than Tackle, Splash, and Bite. Worst case, he was Waterfall. Both Tank and Woodstock can take that."

As Misty began to yell, I quickly grabbed Tank's ball and with drew him.

Misty glared at me. "STARMIE, THUNDERBOLT ON THE WARTORTLE! GYARADOS, WATERFALL ON THE IVYSAUR! WAIT!"

It was too late. I threw out Spunk and Starmie charged the Thunderbolt. Gyarados began to ride the water up.

"Woodstock, get ready! As soon as Gyarados starts coming back down, fire Sleep Powders at him! Spunk, Mega Kick the cap out of that Starmie!"

The Starmie fired the bolt at Spunk, but it had no effect. Spunk flew at the Starmie and sent it bounding across the pool. The Gyarados rocketed back down toward Woodstock, but caught a nose full of spores and fell asleep mid attack, missing and doing no damage.

"THAT'S IT! STARMIE, BUBBLE BEAM THE NIDOQUEEN! GYARADOS GET UP!"

"Spunk, Mega Kick the Gyarados at the Starmie! Woodstock, Razor Leaf those bubbles! Give Spunk the cover she needs!"

The bubbles flew towards Spunk as she made he way over to the Gyarados. Woodstock popped them out of the air as the came in. Spunk lined up the shot and went for the goal. I one fully charged megaton of a kick, the Gyarados was sent flying into the Starmie. Both went down. I had just won my first gym badge, and with no casualties on my side!

Misty climbed down from the guard tower as the gym members and kids thundered in applause. She sulked over to me and shoved a Cascade Badge into my palm. She then handed me a TM03 and thanked me for the battle. Then she stormed off.

"I knew you could do it," Kelly beamed.

"With Clyff flair, too," Sera chimed in.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Rachel was almost screaming. "YOU NEED TO TEACH ME MORE!"

"Thanks girls. And I'd love to help all of you." I was feeling cocky with 3 girls on my arms. We headed out of the gym and back to the center. My Pokémon and I needed to rest.

After healing my team, I decided to teach TM03 to Tank, as it was Water Pulse. I took the disc and placed it on his forehead using the special strap. I engaged the device and the data of the move went to Tank's memory. I told him to forget Water Gun so that he could use Water Pulse, and everything went smoothly. I placed the TM equipment back in my bag.

I recalled Tank and decided to take a nap. The girls were going to train near the cape.


	29. Chapter 29: Divide and Conquer

**Chapter 29: Divide and Conquer**

I napped for a few hours and woke up around 4 PM. The girls had yet to return, so I decided to pick up some carry out for dinner. I just ordered a pizza and brought it back to the Center. After I had my fill, I watched TV until the girls returned around 6. They thanked me for the food and ate up.

As the they were eating, Kelly informed me that she leveled all of her Pokémon up about 3 times. Sera claimed she raised each about 2 times. Rachel had the most improvement, ad Coconut grew 9 levels and she also caught an Abra which she named Houdini. She had yet to level up Houdini because he only knew the move Teleport.

After dinner, Kelly brought up the idea of spilling up the group.

"So, Clyff and I were talking and we were thinking that maybe you, Sera, and I could stay in Cerulean and prepare to challenge Misty while Clyff goes ahead. I don't want to hold him back, from what I understand Luetenant Surge isn't even available for battle for another week. Clyff may as well do something other than sit around and wait for us." Kelly stressed the idea of she and Sera holding me back.

"I'd be up for that," Sera responded.

"So it's settled then," Kelly said, smiling. "Tomorrow, Clyff with trudge ahead and carve the way."

"What should I do?" Rachel seemed concerned.

"Well, you shouldn't really battle Misty until you have the Boulder Badge. Just a courtesy thing. You could go with Clyff I suppose." Kelly almost seemed to growl. "Plus, there is a cave that leads back to Pewter there. Two Pidgeys one ball."

"Alright, sounds good," Rachel beamed.

I just nodded. I knew it was a bad idea, but I just nodded anyway because I was an idiot.

After that, Sera and Rachel went back to there rooms. After cleaning up from dinner, I found Kelly lounging on the bed completely nude.

"Romeoooo," she sang. "Where art though, Romeo."

I stripped as I climbed onto the bed. I was rock hard. God I loved Kelly. When I reached her legs, I gently spread them apart. I slid my hands down to her inner thighs and gently ran my fingers around them. She giggled and sat up to kiss me.

After a long and lovely make out session, Kelly finally flip me over.i set up against the head board and she straddled me over the knees, inches away from my cock.

Looking me in the eyes, she let spit fall onto my member and began to slowly rub me up and down with her delicate hands.

After a while, she slid close to my duck and placed her pussy centimeters above it. I sat up and began to kiss her as she slowly lowered herself onto me, moaning into my lips. She began to ride me at a steady pace, never breaking out of the kiss. All I could think was how much I was going to miss her. She broke me out of my trance as she pulled out of the kiss and came to a high pitched orgasm.

My cock began to feel warm.

"Love, pretty soon," I panted.

"Tell me when," she whispered.

After a few more solid thrusts, I was at my limit.

"Now!"

Kelly quickly dismounted and went a on her hands and knees, mouth above my dick. She began to suck it and bobbed up and down as fast as she could. I finally released.

I felt my load shoot into her throat and my cock twitched a few times. She removed her mouth, not pulling a drop. With a struggle, she swallowed my cum.

"I didn't expect that," I chuckled.

Gagging, Kelly responded, "The things people do for love…"

"That was sexy," I joked.

"I know," Kelly said, smiling. She kissed me again. Her lips didn't taste very good now, but I didn't care. I loved her. We fell asleep, Kelly straddling me.

The next morning, I woke up to see Kelly laying on my chest, eyes half closed.

"Mornin," she yawned.

"Morning." I sat up and placed my hands on Kelly's hips.

"What are you… Ahhh!"

I hoisted Kelly over my shoulder and carried her to the bathroom.

"This is not how I expected to wake up," she laughed. I put her down in the shower and turned on the water. While it was difficult with the limited space, we did manage to fit in the shower together.

I began to wash Kelly all over... Like, ALL over. She smiled and thanked me. Once I was done, she did the same for me. We were both all clean after about 5 minutes, and we started to make out. Eventually, I found myself pounding Kelly against the tiled wall of the shower. She moaned loudly into my ear and I kissed the crook of her neck endlessly. My dick started to feel warm.

"You know, Romeo," Kelly panted, "I may just want to invest in a daily pill."

"Agreed." I pulled out and came all over Kelly's waist and tummy.

"Nice and warm," she moaned.

I exited the shower and dried off while Kelly cleaned up again. I went to dress as she exited. As I passed her, I gave her a powerful slap on the ass.

"SMACK!"

"CLYFF!" Kelly squealed in a mix of pleasue, pain, and laughter. "Be gentle."

"You liked it," I flirted.

"Maybe…" Kelly checked her ass in the mirror to see a massive 5 star across the left cheek. "It's a good thing I love you."

"It helps that I love you too."

Once we finished getting dressed, Kelly helped me pack my things. We went to make sure Rachel was ready to go. I knocked on her door.

Seconds later, Rachel was at the door with all of her stuff.

"I'm ready!" Rachel was already full of energy.

"Alright. One more thing." I said.

I knocked on Sera's door. She promptly answered wearing only a while lacey night gown. It took everything in my body to not blush seeing her flawless body outlined and exaggerated so well.

"Leaving?" Sera yawned.

"Yup."

"Ok. Stay safe." She gave me a hug and sent me on my way. I met Kelly and Rachel back near the front desk. Rachel had just finished checking out.

"Now I'm ready," I declared.

"I'll walk you to the edge of town," Kelly beamed.

As we walked south, I saw the same Slowbro as the other day. It's trainer was still commanding it to use Cut, but it seemed completely out of it. Realizing the tree it was supposed to cut was blocking the path out of Cerulean, I tried my luck.

"Slowbro, use Cut!" I spoke with my most booming and commanding voice. The Slowbro turned to look at me, then turned back. For a moment I thought it didn't work. Then, the pink blob stood up, walked over to the tree, and I one swing of its tail, obliterated the sapling.

After an excessive thank you for the Slowbro's trainer, we continued to the outskirts.

When we reached the last street light, I turned to Kelly. She turned to me, locking her flawless green eyes with mine.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

"See you soon."

She gave me a big hug and held on for a few moments, nuzzling against my neck.

She let go and smiled at me. Then she turned and left. There I stood with Rachel, on the way to Vermillion.

"Well?" Rachel blurted. "Let's go!"


	30. Chapter 30: Tunnel Trouble

**Ch 30: Tunnel Trouble**

As we walked south, Rachel asked a multitude of questions pertaining to how I treated and raised my Pokémon. I simply told her the truth.

I called out my team so that they could walk with us, and Rachel did the same. Houdini, well, he floated. Tank, Woodstock, Spunk, and Coconut all became fast friends. Houdini and Ace, however, kept to themselves.

As we walked, I noticed Spunk giving me adorable looks. I knew she was thinking about the night we spent together. I was too. The worst part was Nidoqueens chose their mating partners for life… On top of that, Nidoqueen had no interest in Spike, not to mention couldn't actually breed with him once he evolved. So, I was stuck with a Nidoqueen that wanted to have my babies. Pretty fucking awkward.

As we approached the tunnel to Vermillion and the Gatehouse to Saffron, Rachel grew quite. I was unsure if she was just absorbing all of what I had said, or something was wrong. She froze about 25 feet before the tunnel house. I gave her an odd look.

"You okay?" I was genuinely confused.

"I smell her. I smell my old Boss… Lumiose City Vodka and Cheap Roserade perfume." Rachel was breathing heavily.

"What are you on," I muttered.

"Admin Jet. She's in that building." Rachel pointed at the Gatehouse. "I heard that they had talked about taking over Saffron again… I never thought they would even come close."

"Ace, I need you to do a quick fly over the city. Be stealthy and get back quick. Look for any people wearing this," I gave him the commands quietly and showed him Rachel's old uniform. The bird quickly took off.

We waited in tense silence for a few minutes, hiding behind the tunnel building. Ace landed next to us out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of me.

"Ahhh! Ace what the heck! Whatever… is there a lot of them? Just nod if yes."

Ace bobbed his head once.

"If they took the city, we are going to need more than just us," I whispered. "We need to get back to Cerulean and get Officer Jenny. That or go to Vermillion and find help there."

"Agreed," Rachel responded.

We recalled our teams and turned to go back. About 10 steps in, I was tackled from behind. Rachel went down after me.

"Look what the Meowth dragged in," an all too familiar voice mocked. "No police or old men to save you now."

I just as I felt a fist connect with the back of my head, I blacked out.

I woke up in a dark and damp room. I looked around. There was only one other person there. A poor little picnicker. She was still out cold.

"Rise and shine," I head Purple-hair McDouchebag taunt over an intercom.

I looked into the far corner of the room and saw a security camera. He could see me.

"Don't bother trying to escape. We took your Pokémon, belongings, and even your little traitor of a friend. She's still out cold, but when she comes to, she will be tied up. There's a whole line of Grunts, including me, waiting to get sweet revenge… Oh how sweet it will be…"

"Don't you dare touch her!" I was fuming.

"If only I had a microphone in there so I could hear you begging like the dog you are…"

I had to escape. Fast. There was nothing on the walls or floor I could use, except for the camera and a PA system I had yet to find. The door appeared to be industrial and sliding. The keypad next to it was silver and appeared old. I had a plan.

I stood and ran under the camera. I prepared for one big jump. I leaped up and grabbed it. I used all my weight and, with a ear-splitting snap, broke the camera off its mount. If Purple wanted to see what I was doing, he'd have to come himself.

"Feisty," I heard him grumble over the intercom.

I turned to the opposite corner. There was the speaker. I didn't want to destroy that. This way I could know when he planned on going for Rachel. Knowing Purple-hair even a little bit, he was first in line and would taunt me when he left.

I began to disassemble the camera. The parts I knew u wouldn't need it snapped and smashed in a mad scramble to get to the light element, battery, and lens.

Finally, I had what I needed. I ran to the keypad and placed the lens about 6 inches from the buttons. Then, I used the light element and battery to shine through the lens. I slowly moved the lens and light to catch different angles of the light hitting the buttons. Because of the dust buildup on the unused buttons, I was able to see the light shine best on the numbers 0,2, and 7.

I thought for a moment. Either the keypad was 3 digits, or one of the four was a repeat. Then it hit me. It had to be 4 digits, as all sliding doors in Kanto were made in Region by Silph Co. What was the pin though? At first, I thought it might be a birthday. However, I remembered that Purple had his prized Gligar… Gligar Dex number is 207...

I punched in 0207 and hoped for the best.

"Bing!"

The door slid open.

I was about to rush out the door, but I remembered the picnicker. I quickly picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She must have been 12 tops because she was feather-light.

I sprinted out the door and found myself at the end of a long hallway. I kept running until I heard some laughing. I slowed down to a sneak, as I figured I had found the line of grunts. I peeked my head around the corner and saw the end of the line. Well, I at least knew where Rachel was.

Over the PA I heard a panicked alert. "Prisoners B and C have escaped! Find them! I don't care about what place you are in line!"

_Shit! _I thought. _I'm done._

Fortunately, the grunts were all so stupid they went the complete opposite direction of me. Purple came speeding out of an office farther down the hall from them and did the same. Idiots.

I ran to Rachel's cell and tried the 0207 pass code again. It worked. If I ever got a hold of Purple's debit card I would have a field day.

Rachel was still out cold. She was tied up from all angles but, fortunately, untouched. I untied her bounds and put her over my other shoulder. Now I was definitely going to struggle.

I shuffled over to the office hitting the walls only a couple of times. Inside, as I had hoped, there was all of our stuff. I found Tank's ball and quietly called him out.

"Okay, Tank," I whispered, "Gently Water Pulse these two."

He carefully sprayed them with water and they jolted awake.

"Ah! Where are we? Why did you-" I covered Rachel's mouth before she could say any more. The picnicker remained silent.

"Follow me. We are getting out of here." I didn't know how, but we would. "If only Spunk knew Dig…"

"Wait!" Rachel whispered. "I have something!" She found her things and rummaged through them. After finding what she was looking for, she turned around and handed me a tan disc. It was the TM for Dig.

"That's the TM dig I stole from that house… I meant to put it back but I forgot too. I'm sorry."

"I honestly don't care that you stole it," I chuckled. "In fact I'm ecstatic."

I recalled Tank and brought out Spunk. I attached the TM equipment to Spunk and told her to forget Poison Sting. After we grabbed all our stuff, we all grabbed hold of Spunk.

"Dig, Spunk!" I encouraged her.

She went mental I almost fainted at the speed we were going. I'm pretty sure she old went down over and then up and out, but it felt like a roller coaster. Seconds later, we were outside of the tunnel.

I recalled Spunk and thanked her for her help. Then I took a look around. We were at the opposite end of the tunnel. Looks like we would get help in Vermillion.

Suddenly, I was almost tackled again. This time it was by Rachel and the picnicker.

"Thank you thank you soooo much you're my hero!" the picnicker was almost crying.

"I'm so thankful, Clyff. I don't know know what I'd do without you," Rachel whispered.

After the hugging, I introduced myself to the picnicker.

"Hi, I'm Clyff Raymond. I'm 18, I'm from Pallet Town, and I'm challenging the Pokémon League… And apparently the new Team Rocket, too."

"I'm Shannon Pine. I'm 13, I'm from Vermillion City, and I'm in my last year of PokeScouts. I plan on becoming a Ranger before I'm 18."

"Wow, that's really cool," I said, genuinely impressed. "I've never met a Pokémon Ranger before."

"Well, I'm not one yet," Shannon giggled, blushing. It felt weird to be the one making someone blush. Weird but good.


	31. Chapter 31: The Lightning American

**Ch 31: The Lightning American**

The route to Vermillion was nearly empty, so we blew through in an hour or so. When we got to Vermillion, it was about 6 PM. I was starving, but we had to find help first. We came across the Police Station and warned the Officer at the desk of the situation. She and a few other Officers took off soon after. I offered my assistance, but she had refused due to my injuries from earlier. Instead, we decided to wander around town and find somewhere to eat.

Rachel stayed close to me, and Shannon skipped ahead of us. It felt weird to be with two different girls than Sera and Kelly.

We came across a little burger stand and quickly bought some grub. As we stood there scarfing down our food, I saw a blonde, spiky-haired man buy a burger as well. He was in army fatigues and boots. He seemed like a pretty hardcore guy. He turned, taking a bite or his burger and looked at me for a moment. He froze. Worried, I looked away. I thought he might be the kind who feels threatened when look at. Instead, he approached me calmly and said, "Hey kid. Are you Clint Raymond's son by chance? You look just like him."

"I-I am. Yes sir, I am," I was stammering. Nobody had done that before.

"Relax kid. I knew him. He was a good man. He fought in my platoon. I was hoping I could find you some day because… well... I wanted to apologize." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He looked down, almost ashamed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Half of my platoon died with your dad. I decided we should have flanked, but I underestimated the enemy. They were prepared and we had to retreat after losing so many good men. I live with that every day of my life." He finally made eye contact again, glassy eyed.

"I accept that. Thanks." I was almost about to cry, too.

He gave me a firm handshake and then a salute. I gave them back.

"I look forward to seeing you in battle." He left with his head held high.

After explaining to the girls about my dad and what just happened, I was hugged again.

Once we were all done eating, we headed over to the Pokémon Center. We got two rooms and Shannon went home. Rachel and I settled in for the evening. I curled up in my bed and fell asleep shortly after.

I woke up around 3 AM to a knock on my door. I decided I should probably get up and open it. I was surprised to find Shannon.

"Sorry," she whispered, "I couldn't sleep and I wanted to talk to someone."

I was annoyed, but she was cute and funny so I put it aside. "It's okay. Come on in."

I closed the door behind us and we sat in the bed.

"Tell me more about yourself," She said.

I explained my full journey up to that point (leaving out the sex of course). She was impressed.

"That's a hell of an adventure," she giggled. "Thanks again for saving me, by the way."

"I almost forgot you in that room," I joked. "You were so small I almost didn't see you."

She giggled and smiled at me.

"I wanted to thank you more, but your friend Kelly kinda ruins that."

"What do you mean?" Asked, going red. I knew where she was going, but I had to clarify.

"You know. I just can't give you my virginity if you have a girlfriend."

"You're also too young…"

"Technically, we are in the waters of Japan. In Japan, the legal age of consent is 13. Therefore, I could totally fuck you." She grinned and placed a hand on my leg.

"Well, I'll be damned." I looked at her more closely. She had violet eyes and hair. Her face was soft, completely untouched by time. She was almost fully developed, too. Her breasts were a nice B size, she had a nice ass, and her figure was almost hour glass. She was perfect. I quickly brought my mind back. I couldn't fuck this little girl. Sure it was legal. But it would still be wrong because it would feel wrong and I'd be cheating on Kelly yet again. Shannon must have seen my concern.

"You know, you could just give it a try. No one has to find out, so no one will think poorly of us. If it doesn't feel right, we could stop." She ran her tiny hand up my leg. She was so close I could feel her breath on me.


	32. Chapter 32: Romeo

**Ch 32: Romeo**

Just then, I got a text.

"Give me a moment," I said, pulling out my PokeGear.

_Saved by the bell,_ I thought. But then, I read the text.

_Romeo, I know everything was going great for you, but it really wasn't for me. I thought I loved you, but really, I just loved having a fuck buddy. I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I've met someone else. You were the perfect boyfriend, but I'm just not into you. At all. I know it's harsh, but I'm just being honest with you. It's not you, it's me. I hope you can find a girl who deserves you and treats you with real love, the real love I am not able to give you. I'm sorry for leading you on for so long, and I'm embarrassed I treated you like this. I know it's a long shot, but I was hoping we could still be friends. With deepest apologies, your ex-girlfriend Kelly._

I was heartbroken. I loved Kelly. Or at least I thought I did. And to think most of the time she was just using me for sex?! I almost began to write an angry response back when I realized something. I didn't live Kelly. Otherwise I never would have cheated on her. Even in the case of Roxanne. I suppose when you really only know one girl your whole life, the second girl you meet feels like the greatest girl in the world.

I instead sent this:

_Kelly, I understand. I am upset and heartbroken, but I realized something. If I truly loved you, I never would have cheated in you with Roxanne. No matter the circumstance, true love should win. I wish you and your new companion luck, and hope we can still be friends. It may take me some time, but I think if we happen to run into each other in the future we can get along just fine. Your ex-boyfriend, Clyff._

Glassy eyed, I put my PokeGear away and looked back at Shannon.

"What was that about?" She asked innocently.

"Well, my girlfriend just broke up with me. She never really loved me and I realized I never really loved her. So I guess everything worked out for the better."

"I'm so sorry." She pulled me into a hug. She held me for a few minutes.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I figure you definitely don't want to do it right now, so I'm okay if you kick me out." She smiled at me. I pondered her offer.

I grabbed her and pulled her close. Then I whispered into her ear.

"I need you to know, this means nothing. This is just meaningless sex. I need to feel good, but I don't necessarily want to date you. If you are okay with that, we will have sex."

"I am beyond okay with that," she giggled. "Just promise that if you don't have a girlfriend when I graduate PokeScouts we can date?"

"I promise." I chuckled.

I backed off Shannon a little so that she could strip. She slid out of her picnicking outfit to reveal cute pink undergarments. I reached behind her back and undid her bra, allowing her tiny titties to be free. As I began to play with her nipples, she moaned softly at a high pitch. Despite being weirded out at first, this experience was turning me on exponentially more than any of my other flings.

I looked down at her panties. They were soaked. I guided her onto her back and she lifted her legs up and back. She was so flexible, she folded herself in half.

"Damn," I muttered.

"What can I say," she giggled, "I'll bend over backwards for a hunk like you."

I began to slide her panties up her legs. They passed above her face and I threw them to the side. I looked down to see her microscopic pussy. Shannon was only about 5 feet tall, and it was obvious. I gently began to blow on her mound.

"Mmmmm… Oh yeah, Clyff." She was hitting octaves I didn't even know existed.

I slowly began to lick from the bottom of her pussy all the way to the clit. All the way was only about 1.5 inches.

"Fuck! Clyff, you're so good at that. Oh my Arceus!"

I slowly picked up the pace. 3 seconds later, she came.

"UUHHAAAA! CLYYYYFFF! HOLY SHIT! FUUUUUUCKKK!"

I didn't even hesitate. I kept going. Less than 10 seconds later, she came again.

"CLLYYYYYFFFFF! CLYYYYFFF BABYYYYY! OHHHH MMMYYYYY FUCKKKK!

That happened about 2 more times until I got bored. Then, I began to gently rub her. I started with 1 finger, going in a slow circular motion. She came about a minute in. Then 2 fingers a bit faster. She came soon after. 3 fingers. She came. 4 fingers. She came. 5 fingers. She came twice more.

I decided to give her a break. I backed off and stood up. I stripped as she caught her breath. She wheezed and wheezed, her perfect boons rising and falling quickly. They juggled just enough for me to see her sweat glistening in the moonlight.

"I think it's your turn to do the work," I joked.

"Anything," she gasped for air, "for you."

She found her way to the edge of the bed and got on her hands and knees. I was just tall enough for my rock hard member to line up with her mouth. I approached her slowly.

She placed both of her small hands on my cock, making it look huge. She gently pumped the dry base and locked the tip. Occasionally, she looked up at me with her beautiful violet eyes. I'd totally date her in the future if I could.

She eventually began to put the entire tip in her mouth. She still worked the shaft gently, but most of the action was with her tongue. It felt really nice. I placed my right hand on the back of her head. She looked up and nodded, placing her hands behind her back. For being thirteen and a virgin, she really knew her shit. I pulled her head further onto my cock and pushed into her. I was already inches into her throat and I still had 2 inches of dick to go. I went as deep as I could. I could feel her fighting her gag reflex, slightly coughing and gulping. Finally, I was balls deep in her throat.

I held for a few seconds, and then pulled out completely. Shannon broke into a coughing fit for a minute and I gently rubbed her back.

"I'm impressed," I cooed. "Maybe you aren't such a little girl after all."

She smiled up at me. I could practically see hearts in her eyes. If I ran into this girl when I had a girlfriend, I'd have to beat her off with a stick.

I went balls deep into her throat again. This time, I trusted gently and quickly once I was in. When warm, wet mouth was so perfect and her throat was so tight that I came. The load felt bigger than usual. I pulled out and Shannon coughed up a gushing sticky load of my seed. She then proceeded to lock it up like a kitten.

"I can't waste my new favorite meal," she winked.

After lapping up my cum, she laid back on the bed. She spread her legs far and back, stretching her tiny pussy. I slowly began to rub my shaft along her slit.

"Mmmmmmm… yeah right there, baby…."

I adjusted so that I could prod her clitoris with the head of my dick. She loved it.

"OH YEAH… OH YEAH… FUCK!"

She came again.

Very gently, I pointed my dick so that it was resting right along her soaked flaps. She looked deep into my eyes biting her lip.

"You don't have to be gentle if you don't want," she whimpered. "Do whatever you want to me."

"I'll be gentle because I want to then."

She blushed and looked away, smiling like an adorable Eevee.

I began to push into her.

"SHIIIIIIIITTTTT… OH WOW…"

I found her hymen right away. I looked into her eyes and she nodded. I gave one more gentle push. I felt her hymen burst warm blood all over the tip of my member.

"FFUUUUUCCCKKKK… I DIDN'T THINK THAT WOULD HURT SO MUCH!"

"I could stop," I teased.

"Please dont… I need yo- this." She caught herself, but she blushed anyway.

I began to thrust slowly, finding myself hitting her cervix with 3 inches of cock to go. I began to pick up the speed and a Magcargo's pace. She came.

"OHHHH YEAHH… YEAHHHH… FUUUUCCKKK… BABY YESSS!"

As tempting as it was to try and go deeper, I didn't want to permanently harm Shannon's cervix. I kept in control, but got faster and faster. Shannon came and came, each climax closer to that last. Finally, she seemed to reach a point of endless pleasure.

"FFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKK BABBBBBBYYYYYY FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK MMMMEEEEE OOOOHHHH AAARRRCCEEEEUUUUUSSSS!"

With an enormous grunt and a final thrust against her cervix, I released my seed. Her womb must have filled with cum immediately, because I felt my cum gush back out alongside my dick. It began to leak out of her pussy on all sides of my shaft.

"Oh yeah, baby… it's so hot… you completely filled me…" Shannon looked deep into my eyes. Her violet ones were glassy. I felt her loving gaze and I needed to break the silence.

"How was that for your first time?"

"Wonderful… I couldn't imagine doing it with anyone but you."

I slowly pulled out. My dick was like the cork of a champagne bottle. My cum exploded out of her pussy all over the sheets.

"Oh… that feels nice…"

She placed her hands on her belly and pushed gently.

"Don't worry about me not being on birth control or anything. My sister told me about this trick."

Cum continued to gush out of her.

"Good," I sighed. "I didn't even consider that."

"Sometimes we just get caught up in the moment. I'm not mad though. I've always wanted to have a baby."

"Easy now," I chuckled worriedly. "Remember. Just sex. No feelings."

Shannon continued to pump her womb.

"I don't believe you," she giggled.

After we were all cleaned up, Shannon got read to go home. She slipped back into her undergarments and green getup.

"I'm going to put my number in your PokeGear," she said.

I handed it to her and she punched it in. She handed it back to me and winked.

"Call me when you come to your senses, Romeo." She got on her tiptoes and gave me a peck on the lips. Then, she was gone.


	33. Chapter 33: Trade

**Ch 33: Trade**

After sitting for 30 minutes in a near coma from feels, I realized Shannon calling me Romeo was not some coincidence or a sign from above possibly mean do or do not date her. I had just left the text on screen when I handed her my PokeGear. Oops.

I looked at the clock. It was a little after 7 AM. Shannon and I really went at it. I decided to go out and pick up some breakfast for Rachel and I. I ended up buying some breakfast biscuits from McDrilbers.

I got back around 8 and knocked on Rachel's door. She opened it a minute or some later.

"Sorry, you woke me up and I wasn't wearing anything," she giggled.

I went red. "Fun stuff."

I handed her the food and we settled down on the bed. We ate in silence for a few minutes. When u was finished, I decided to break the news.

"Kelly broke up with me over text last night."

"Oh my gosh you poor thing! Are you okay?" Rachel immediately took my hands in hers and scooted closer to comfort me.

"I'm fine. I realized it would have never worked out anyway. We just thought we were into each other because of sex." It felt good to admit it out loud.

"Are you sure?"

I looked into her ruby eyes. I was sure what I would say next.

"No. I think I just need time. No relationships for a while."

"Totally."

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"So what are we gonna do today," Rachel asked, coaxing me out of my slump.

"Check out town, I guess. Also, see if the police caught those assholes. Then maybe train a bit for the next Gym." I felt better knowing I had a new friend to support me. I would have preferred Sera, but I was up to give Rachel a chance.

"Sounds good."

Around 9, we were ready to explore Vermillion. I decided we would first check out the port in the southern part of the small city.

On the way to the port, I saw an Officer mounting their motorcycle. I ran over to ask about Purple.

"Excuse me, Officer. I was just wondering if those guys who took over the tunnel were apprehended?"

"Sorry, son. They got away into Saffron City. We are working with the other PD's to set up a perimeter, but I personally don't think we have the numbers to take on these Rocket Cultists… And I don't think we can talk reasonably with them either." The cop seemed worried.

"Thanks."

I went back over to Rachel and filled her in. She wasn't surprised.

"The only saving grace would be that some of them are like me. They don't feel they owe their lives to the 'cause,' they just need work. The higher ups though… They are insane."

Rachel had a point. Maybe we could weaken their numbers by coaxing out the lesser dedicated members.

We wandered around Vermillion for a while and came across a Pokémon Fan Club. The people inside were mostly weirdos. We got out of there pretty quick. As we were leaving, I glanced into the window of the neighboring house. Inside, I saw a Farfetch'D. It seemed serious, but lonely.

As we passed, a young women exited the house. I bumped into her and nearly trampled her.

"Oh my Arceus! I am so sorry," I helped her to her feet.

"It's alright, accidents happen," she sighed. Then she smiled a heart melting smile. She started to say something else, but I was lost. She was beautiful. She must have been in her 20s or so, she had luscious brown hair, and the face of a goddess. She was thin and very petite, but it didn't matter to me. Her green eyes were like a field of freshly cut grass, drawing me in. Her cheekbones were just high enough to make her look adorable, and give her dimples. Her nose was thin and ever so slightly tipped up at the end. Her lips were thin, but they gave her the ability to really express her emotions… the emotion she was currently feeling was worry.

"... Hey… Hey…" I heard muffled calls. I was lost in this woman's beauty.

"Get him inside," the goddess said. I heard it so softly I felt like she was whispering into my ear.

A few moments later, I was sitting on a couch. I was still lost. Suddenly, I felt a slap across the face and heard a hearty, "WHACK!"

I turned my head straight. The Farfetch'D had just smacked me with his Leek.

"Ch'Ding! Bad duck!" My goddess picked it up and placed it over in the corner for time out. At least I was focused again.

"What just happened…" I had no idea where we were.

"Well, we ran into our friend here and you froze. I'm not sure if you blacked out or whited out or what." Rachel was next to me. She placed a hand on my forehead. "You seem fine now. I think you needed that smack."

I could feel a burning sensation across my cheek. The goddess came over to me and gingerly inspected my 'injury.' He hands were as soft as a cloud. I could smell her perfume. I think it was the same brand as Sera's. The burning sensation was now all over my face. She let go of my face and smiled at me.

"Hi. I'm Elyssa. Sorry about Ch'Ding. He's gets a bit stir crazy." My goddess was speaking to me.

"It's totally alright," I responded, trying to play it cool. "He probably just wants some adventure."

"It's funny you say that," Elyssa chuckled. "My first Farfetch'D, Dux, wanted to go on an adventure with that one guy Red. I didn't want him to go… I kept him here. He died after living a boring life." She began to tear up. "I… I hope this isn't too much to ask," she sniveled, "but is there any way you would take Ch'Ding? You're obviously a trainer. You could give him the life I was never able to give Dux."

It was my moment to be her knight in shining cargo shorts.

"I would love to," I responded. "I'll even trade you my Spearow, Ace. He isn't a fan of battling. I have a feeling he would love Contests though."

"Really!" Elyssa was overjoyed. "Thank you so much! Thank you thank you thank you!" She pulled me up off the couch and hugged me. She squeezed really hard for such a thin woman. But hey, I'm not going to complain about feeling the warm embrace of my goddess.

After a minute or so of using pure willpower to avoid a massive boner, Elyssa let go of me. Right then and there, I took out Ace's ball. Elyssa said her goodbyes to Ch'Ding, and I called out Ace to do the same. I explained that I was trading him to give him a better life. He seemed incredibly happy. However, both of us became a bit sad. I didn't think I'd have much attachment to him. I hadn't used him much and he didn't like me very much, but I could tell we both felt some regret. I thanked him for his service and recalled him. Then Elyssa and I traded.

After the trade, Elyssa invited us to stay for tea. I accepted. Rachel, however, thanked her for the offer but decided to pass it up. She decided she would head out to train Coconut and Houdini. She told me to meet her back at the Center around 4. I agreed.


	34. Chapter 34: My Goddess

**Ch 34: My Goddess**

Elyssa and I sat and talked over our tea. I told her everything about my journey (minus the sex of course). I did mention the break up and Elyssa asked if I was alright. Of course I said I was.

Then, I asked about her. She told me she had grown up in this house. She and her parents and her Farfetch'D Dux all lived here back around the time Red became champion. Then, they moved to Hoenn for about 12 years. In Hoenn, both of Elyssa's parents were killed in a terrible boating accident.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "I lost my father, too… in the Pokémon war."

"It was terrible. The sudden loss also brought Dux's life to an end. He couldn't take the stress in his old age. The only upside was the inheritance my father left me. My parents never told me about how he used to gamble. Apparently, he won so big he retired and put the money in savings. With the money, I was able to move back here at 18 and live in the same house I grew up in. Ever since, I've spent my days looking for someone to share my life with."

I fought the urge to blush. I had to play it cool.

"I'm glad I froze up like that. I'm happy I'm getting to know you," I said. _That was terrible, you idiot! You're supposed to be smooth and charming!_

She smiled her heart melting smile and looked down into her lap.

"I need to know," she started. "What caused that… And don't lie. I'm pretty sure I have it figured out. I'm just not sure if I can believe it."

"Well," I said, hoarsely, "I saw you… and I kinda got lost in you beauty." I was as red as Rachel's hair.

"You're so cute," she said, giggling.

She looked at me for a moment. Then she started up again.

"I guess you're only a little bit younger than I am. I'm 22. You?"

"18."

"Tell you what, Clyff. You go through this whole 'very best like no one ever was' thing. When you complete your quest, come visit. Maybe we could get dinner some time."

"You really mean it?" I was almost stuttering.

"Of course. I think you're adorable. I'd give you a fair chance."

We went on to talk about more normal things, like my life growing up. By the time it was almost 4, we had finished all the tea and had a great time telling funny stories and getting to know each other.

"Oh wow, time really flies," I said checking my PokeGear. "I gotta run."

Elyssa walked me to the door.

"Take care, Clyfford." She called as I walked away.

I turned back and smiled. She was really a catch for any lucky guy.

I got back to the center a little after 4. To my surprise, Rachel was waiting in the lobby with her new and improved team. She was pacing when I saw her. Coconut was playing on a couch, Houdini had evolved into a Kadabra, and she also had a Magikarp. It was flopping around in a puddle.

"Clyff! Look, look, look! Houdini got all white and glowy and turned into this cooler Houdini, Coconut learned some new moves, and I caught this fish when I found it flopping around in the grass. I named him Boingo because he must have bounced out of the water onto land." She was like a little kid. It was adorable.

"Very neat. You must have really done some good training."

"I did, thank you," she beamed. "Ok, guys. Playtime's over." She recalled her team.

"What do you say we hang out here for a bit and head out to dinner later?" I asked.

Rachel gave me a sly look. "Like a dinner date?"

"Well, no…"

"Tell you what. I'll treat it like a date and you don't. That way, we both are happy."

"Whatever floats your boat."


	35. Chapter 35: Dinner on the SS Anne

**Ch 35: Dinner on the SS Anne**

That evening, the SS Anne was coming in on her final voyage. The old boat had seen better days, but they weren't going to retire her without a proper send off.

I knew it would be a once in a lifetime opportunity, so I went to the boat house to buy tickets for Rachel and I. She was back at the Center getting ready.

The tickets weren't cheap… 100,000 Poke a piece. I knew I couldn't afford that. As I was about to leave, Lieutenant Surge walked in.

"I see you will be at dinner tonight," he said, greeting me with a chuckle. He seemed like a really nice guy.

"Well, I really can't afford it…"

"Oh, well then allow me."

I was stunned. I tried to turn him down. "I can't accept that…"

"Oh, nonsense. It's the least I can do. How many do you need?"

"Two," I said, defeated. I knew there was no convincing him.

"Here you are," he said, handing me my tickets. "See you soon."

Flattered and embarrassed, I began to walk back to the Center.

Tonight would be weird. I was basically going on a date with Rachel, despite the fact that I was in a limbo of love. I was unsure what to think of the girls I had met and been with on my journey so far. Daisy was probably too old for me, and i saw her more like an older sister. A really hot older sister. Clearly, Kelly wouldn't work out… she basically used me. That one Nurse Joy was simply a hookup that I didn't want anything to form from. Roxanne was alright I guess, but I couldn't see myself having a meaningful relationship with her. Misty was a psycho. Shannon was adorable… but probably too young to start something serious with. At least for now. Elyssa seemed perfect, but i had only just met her. Sera… I loved her, but i wasn't sure in what way. Rachel… I didn't know yet.

I arrived back at the Center deep in thought. I quickly changed into the old, black suit and white dress shirt I had managed to squeeze into my pack, finishing off the look with a Sylveon themed bowtie. I headed to Rachel's room and knocked on the door.

She answered shortly after. When the door opened, I was stunned. She was wearing an elegant burgundy dress that looked almost silky. It was surprisingly modest, going down to her ankles, having thick shoulder straps, and a scooped neck that only began to hint at her boisterous bousum. Her hair was in a chinese styled bun, but her bangs still outlined her face in a cute way. She hadn't put on much makeup, and i was glad. I honestly didn't think she needed it. She saw my reaction and smiled.

"Like what you see," she flirted.

"Well. Yeah. But don't get the wrong idea," I joked, "I'm not as easy as I look."

"We will see about that. Did you get the tickets? I hope they weren't too expensive."

"I didn't pay for them… Lieutenant Surge swooped in."

"How nice of him!"

I nodded. It was nice and all, but it was uncomfortable to think Surge felt responsible for my father's death in the war. Part of me wanted to know more. To know if he really was responsible. I shook that feeling off. My mom had always danced around the subject, and she probably did for a reason. Rachel noticed my distress.

"You okay, Clyff? You're staring off into space…"

"Y-yeah I'm good," I responded unconvincingly.

"You can tell me if something's wrong, I'm a really good listener."

"Maybe later."

"Alright," she sighed.

In an attempt to brighten the mood, I put my arm out like a classic gentlemen.

"Would you mind if I took you to dinner now, m'lady?" I used my best Kalos accent and tipped an invisible fedora atop my head.

"I'd like that," Rachel giggled.

We made our way out of the center and over to the dock. The line to board the SS Anne was almost to the Pokemart. Everyone in line looked way older than us, and loaded.

From the back of the line, I could see Surge. He was in a forest green sport coat, black slacks, and what appeared to be a weird combination of a yellow and orange shirt and tie. He didn't know much about fashion I guess.

The line moved at a Macargo's pace. We finally reached the front and flashed our tickets to the sailor at the base of the boarding ramp. He nodded us through.

Rachel began to grip my arm tightly as we made our way up the rickety ramp to the swaying ship. She was clearly not comfortable on her sea legs. I smirked a little and she smacked my arm a bit.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"I didn't say anything. Yet," I chuckled.

Once we made our way into the ship, we followed the rest of the guests to the Dining Hall. The servers began taking groups of 8 to the round tables around the room.

We were about to be seated near the back with a few older couples when Surge came out of nowhere and whispered something to our waiter. Surge winked at me and then left.

"Sir, madame, follow me," the waiter said to Rachel and I.

He lead us to the front of the room where Lieutenant Surge's table sat with two empty chairs.

Surge was smiling at us. I looked around the table. Amongst the other diners at our new table were Surge's date, Brock and his date, and, of fucking course, Misty and her date. I went red.

"I'm sure most of you know Clyff here. He's a great young trainer who has done great things. I hope you don't mind if he and his friend join us for dinner," Surge tried to be suggestive when he said "friend." At least it would "explain" my redness to everyone except Misty and I.

"Of course not," Brock said. His date nodded in agreement. She appeared to be a fan girl of his, willing to go to the ends of the earth to prove herself to him.

"I'd love to hear about what he's been up to lately," Misty added with a stare of mixed lust and rage. Her date was eyeing a woman a few tables over. I'm pretty sure he was one of the lifeguards from her gym.

"This is tha kid whose dad you were talkin about," Surge's date asked bluntly. She had an Unova Shore accent and tan, so I figured she wasn't the brightest. Surge gave her a look.

"That's me," I strained, trying to stop the awkwardness.

"I'm Rachel," my date said excitedly. "Clyff has just recently gotten me into Training and I hope to one day challenge the Gyms too!"

Misty had taken her flaming eyes off of my to get her date to stop ogling the girl a few tables over. Surge had begun to whisper to his date, probably telling her to keep my dad out of conversation. She was loudly chewing her gum as she listened.

"What types are your favorites," Brock asked Rachel and I.

"Mine's Rock," his date chimed in. "Get it? It's also a pun!"

Brock chuckled unconvincingly and turned back to Rachel and I.

Rachel looked at me. I think she needed more time to think.

"I've always had a fondness for Water Types," I answered. "But I don't think u can really claim a favorite Type."

Rachel had collected her thoughts and then spoke up. "So far I think I like Fighting Types. I only have a little experience, but I've already discovered that they tend to have a great variety of moves to cover the weaknesses of their team members."

I turned to Rachel in disbelief. I didn't think Rachel was stupid, but I also didn't expect her to have such an insight after a few days.

"That's a very well thought out reason," Brock said. "You definitely have promise as a trainer, Rachel."

"That was amazing," I said, almost drooling. Strategic nerd talk was one of my weaknesses.

Rachel looked down and blushed. "Thanks."

The soups and salads were set on the table moments later. Everyone began to eat and it fell quiet. I felt pretty awkward because I hated salad and most soups. Considering it was my least favorite type of soup, Clampearl Chowder, I didn't touch any of my food.

While it was pretty quiet, there was some ambiance. Most of the noise in the hall was the string quartet up on stage and low chattering. There was occasional uproarious laughter from a table of older people near the back. The two biggest culprits appeared to be an old sailor who had a Pelliper perched on his head, and an old bearded man wearing an odd mix of Alolan and Military attire.

As the soup bowls and salad plates were taken, conversation began again. Brock and Misty began arguing about who could cook better. Their dates were both rather confused. I finally built up the courage to talk to Surge about my father.

"Lieutenant," I said.

"Please, call me Surge," he chuckled turning to me.

"Surge. I know you said you feel responsible for my father, but why do you? Do you really feel like it's your fault," I was almost whispering.

Surge sighed.

"Do you really wish to talk about this during a celebratory dinner?"

I nodded. I needed to know.

"My squad was tasked to-"

He was suddenly interrupted by an all-too-familiar intercom voice.

"Why hello patrons of the SS Anne. This is your Acting Captain speaking. The real Captain is a bit tied up at the moment… Literally."

Purple-hair McDouchebag. I don't know how the fuck he got out of Police Custody, but of course he has to fuck this up for me.

Everyone in the dining hall was on the verge of panic.

"Don't even try to escape. This operation has been in the pipeline for a long time. All of the SS Anne employees, except my roped up friend the Captain here are actually Members of Team Rocket. We are back and stronger than ever! Anyway, all of the exits are blocked. And, best of all, you will give your servers very generous tips! Like, all of your money."

"Why should we give you crooks anything!" Surge jumped up and shouted.

"Because your food was laced with poison of course! Only I have the antidote. I'm just sitting in the Caps chair fiddling with it actually. If you want to live, give us all of your money. Account numbers, routing numbers, PINs, cash, credit cards, everything."

"YOU'RE BLUFFING!" Brock yelled.

"Am I now," Purple-hair chuckled. "Let's wait and see, shall we? In about, oh five minutes or so, you should all start to feel a bit, dare I say, seasick? About 25 minutes after that, you will lose most of your energy very quickly as the poison metastasizes into an acid and begins to eat away at your internal organs."

I took out my Pokegear and tried to call the cops, but it wouldn't work. Unfortunately, Purple-hair thought of that. There must have been a signal jammer somewhere on the ship.

"He's blocked communications," Surge announced, seeing my failed effort.

The room began to fall into a panic. Everyone was throwing all all of their money to the grunts.

Then I had a realization. I didn't eat this shit. He's got nothing on me. I turned to Surge. He noticed the glint in my eye.

I whispered to him that I hadn't eaten any. I told him I needed a distraction so I could go hunt down Purple-hair and fuck him up.

He nodded.

"Hey assholes," Surge yelled as he lunged at the nearest "waiter" throwing a right hook. A massive brawl began to break out.

I jumped out of my seat and was about to make a break for it. Rachel grabbed my hand. I looked back at her and we locked fear-filled eyes.

"Go get him, tiger," she said. I managed a smirk and gave her a wink.

"He won't know what hit em."

With that, I bolted.


End file.
